I Didn't Think It would be You
by animeloverhana
Summary: Mikan Sakura is a composer. She composes and sings songs. She has a close friend name Natsume who is also like her. Mikan loves Ruka, her classmate but what she doesn't know is that someone also loves her...who could that guy be? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE AND THE SONG 'EVERYWHERE' BY MICHELLE BRANCH

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE AND THE SONG 'EVERYWHERE' BY MICHELLE BRANCH.**

**--XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo--**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Good day everyone! I'm starting a whole new story! Maybe I'm just inspired by things and all but most especially I'm really inspired by the song 'Teardrops on my Guitar'. Maybe because I can relate some of it…but I'm not really heartbroken or something…hehehehe…it's just I take some ideas in that song in this story. Hahaha! But anyway, the story was, I was taking a shower when the song played and it just suddenly came up to me. Hehehe…but anyway…on to the story…**

**--OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO--**

**I DIDN'T THINK IT WOULD BE YOU**

**CHAPTER ONE: NEW SONG**

Hi! I'm Mikan Sakura and I'm 17 years old. I'm just your ordinary girl on the block. I know it sounds cliché but that's how I can describe myself. Just an ordinary girl living an ordinary life.

Yeah…another cliché I know. But now is not the time to make some long introduction about my family and my friends since…I'm running late already!

"Mikan baby here's your breakfast. I just made you a sandwich so that you can eat it fast. You're going to be in detention if you're late again." My mom called.

"Yeah mom. Thanks!" I replied.

I feel so grateful that I have my mom. Well, ever since my dad died she's been taking care of me wholeheartedly. I'm the only child you see but nevertheless I really feel so happy that she's always there.

"Mikan you forgot your guitar. Won't you be presenting your new song to your class?" asked mom. Oops! I forgot about it! My precious guitar! How can I ever forget!

I hurriedly ran to my room and get my guitar. I'll tell you later about my guitar. Anyway you'll learn it soon.

"Bye mom!" I cried and kiss her cheeks then hurriedly went to get my roller skates.

I usually skate to go to school. Other times, my mom bring me to school in car but it only happens rarely if she doesn't have work to do. My mom's always busy with her work.

"MIIKAN! And I thought that you will be late again!" Someone called out. I turn around and saw Yuu, Anna, and Nonoko behind me. I guess because I was hurrying that I didn't see them along the way.

"Yeah, luckily that I won't be late today or Mr. Jinno will give me detention again." I chuckled. I've always been late coming to school ever since I've entered Gakuen Alice High School. Luckily, today I'm a few minutes early than I usually am.

Oh! By the way, these are my friends. Yuu Tobita, the one who wears glasses, is our class president ever since our first year at school. Anna Umenomiya, the pink-haired girl, loves cooking and beside her Nonoko Ogasawara, the blue-haired girl, loves Chemistry. She really is best at mixing chemicals. I dunno about her what's so good about chemicals. For me, every time I mix chemicals it always blows me up!

"So Mikan, do you have any new song lately?" Nonoko asked and the others seem to be excited about it.

"Um…yeah I have one song that I will present today!" I said.

"Wow! That's great! I can't really wait!!" They cried. Well, I guess it's time to tell everyone.

Aside from being such an ordinary girl and all, well, actually I'm still ordinary with it but actually I'm a composer as well as a singer and as well as a guitarist.

Okay to make it things simpler, I compose some songs and I sing it together with my guitar. I hope it's simple already. Basically, once I compose some songs I present it in the class.

"KYAA!! HERE HE IS!!" We heard some people well to be exact 'girls' and some 'gays' crying out their head. Geez…here we go again.

Every morning, these guys will always scream because of a jerk that they're into. Just seeing a limousine that comes to school, well that's their cue at all.

Obviously, since that jerk is the only student in Gakuen Alice Middle School that comes to school with a limousine and go home with a limousine.

"NATSUME-SAMAA!!" They cried. Argh! It's hurting my ears! What the heck did they find about Natsume?

Natsume Hyuuga, well I have to admit but he's my childhood friend. Well, ever since we were little children, Natsume is such a pain in the head. I'm so used to his presence already that I don't even bother it well, sometimes if it goes overboard already.

He's such a very rich guy. Super rich that is! He even has his own company that he manages already right now! I've already gone to his company already well since pure influence and for my love of music. Well that's right he owns a music industry. That's his company. Well I guess with that brains of his and some skill.

But since he's my friend…well rephrase it my closest friend…yeah…I know…what the heck! But anyway he's my closest friend so I really confide everything with him.

As usual, Natsume just ignored those deranged fan girls and gays and went towards me. I guess all the fan girls and gays are already looking at me with hatred. But who cares?

"Hey strawberries! Got any new songs lately?" Natsume called to me. I just roll my eyes and nod. Well, I guess that's all I can do. No need to argue right now.

"Good. I hope that it's much better now since my ears really hurt hearing your horrible song." Natsume said. Okay. He crosses the line already!

"Natsume! It's not horrible!! Geez…just because you compose 'better' song that you can say things like that to my songs!" I cried.

Yeah…he really is such a pain in the head. Just because he can make better songs that he can do those things. Actually, we both are composers. But, as like he says he's much better. Geez…

"Oh…I dunno…I feel sick hearing your terrible song not to mention your ugly voice." Natsume said. That's it!

"Natsumee!! You idiot!!" I cried. I can't believe him!

"Hey Ruka!" Natsume cried waving at Ruka that he saw in the corner.

Changing the subjects now are we? Or just because…OMG! I'm feeling a little hot right now!! Ruka Nogi…my boy of my dreams…yeah cliché again but it doesn't matter anymore…he's really the boy of my dreams and Natsume must have wanted me to be humiliated in front of him!

"Hi Natsume! Hi Mikan! Do you have another argument with Natsume?" Ruka said with a smile at me. OMG! I hope he doesn't see that I'm blushing here already.

"Yes…and he's such a prat! Hehehe…got to go now! Won't the two of you be coming already?" I asked just casually. I don't want Ruka to know that I like him.

"Oh yes of course!" He smiled.

Okay. So I'm feeling so hot right now. I don't have any fever at all but I always feel like this every time I'm with Ruka.

Well, Ruka is my long-time crush already ever since he saved me from a near-death experience. Ever since that day, I can't help thinking about him. And not for so long I realize that I like him so much. Most of my songs are even dedicated to him although it's only me who knows that. Hehehehe.

"Hey idiot. I hear that you'll going to present your new song today." Someone called out. Someone so familiar that I jump to the source of the voice to hug that person so tight but before I can do that…

"**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**"

And here we go again! I was being thrown off into the board after being hit with the infamous baka gun.

"Itai Hotaru! I was just trying to hug you!"

"Don't try to infest me with your germs idiot. If you want to hug just ask permission from me or if I want to." Hotaru cried.

This is Hotaru Imai. My best friend. Well, it may not look like it but she really is my best friend. Ever wonder why Natsume was never my best friend? Because he's just a closest friend of mine. He didn't really move to that best friend level. But anyway, I really don't like to have a best friend that is a pervert and who always freaks you out. Besides, his best friend is Ruka.

"But Hotaru, I just want to hug you!"

"Did you get my permission of letting you to hug me?"

"Ah…eh…no!"

"So that's that!"

Okay so no point in arguing right now since the class is already dying to hear my new song. Well…

"Okay! I'm going to present to you my new song!" I exclaimed.

"Ooh!! This could be beautiful as always!" One of my classmates cried.

"Yeah! It must be fabulous like last time!" Another one said.

"Just shut up and let Mikan sing already." Okay. It's Hotaru this time.

She always video my every performance at school and sell it to the whole school and to the public. That's why in a way, the school knows that I have this talent of mine…and the public.

Ahehehe…I sweat drop at that time. Okay. I begun to strum my guitar to the beat and…before singing I glance at Ruka. I hope he's listening. After all, this song is dedicated to him.

_Turn it inside out so I can see_

_The part of you that's drifting over me_

_And when I wake you're…you're never there_

_But when I sleep you're…you're everywhere…you're everywhere…_

I glance at the class as I was still strumming at the guitar. They all look so happy. I think they really like my song. Hehehe…I hope so…

_Just tell me how I got this far_

_Just tell me why you're here and who you are _

_Cause every time I look you're never there_

_And every time I sleep you're always there…_

I glance at Ruka. Just seeing him makes me feel inspired by it. Then I saw Natsume. What the heck! He's gazing at me very intently!

_Cause you're everywhere to me_

_And when I close my eyes it's you I see_

_You're everything I know_

_That makes me believe…_

_I'm not alone…whoah…I'm not alone…_

But it doesn't matter anymore. Of course everyone is gazing at me. I'm the spotlight right?

_I recognize the way you make me feel_

_I start to think that you might not be real_

_I sense it now the water's getting deep_

_I try to wash the pain away from me…away from me…_

_Cause you're everywhere to me_

_And when I close my eyes it's you I see_

_You're everything I know_

_That makes me believe…_

_I'm not alone…whoah…I'm not alone…_

At this time everyone was really happy. I dunno about Natsume but I really saw the happy faces of my classmate…some of them were mesmerize, others were touched and so many other expressions. I happily glance at Ruka and he's smiling at me. Oops! I'm feeling a little hot again!

_I'm not alone…whoah…_

_And when I touch your hand and its then I understand_

_The beauty that's within…it's now that we begin_

_You're always at my way_

_There never comes a day…_

_No matter where I go…I always feel you so…_

_Cause you're everywhere to me_

_And when I close my eyes it's you I see_

_You're everything I know_

_That makes me believe…_

_I'm not alone…whoah…_

_Cause you're everywhere to me_

_And when I catch my breath it's you I breathe…_

_You're everything I know_

_That makes me believe…_

_I'm not alone…whoah…_

_You're in everyone I see…so tell me…do you see me…_

And before I finish strumming my guitar there were already clapping and howling and whatsoever they were doing. Some went to me and came to congratulate me about my new song being so beautiful. Others were telling me how they were touch about it… But most importantly…I saw Ruka staring at me smiling and telling how great it was…I really felt so happy…

**DONE! I hope you guys like it! Oh and about the song well…I'm sorry if it's not really the lyrics of the song…I dunno…I don't have any net while doing this story so all I do was just listening to the song while I was typing the lyrics…I hope the lyrics is okay if not please tell me…But anyway…do you like it? Any comments? Suggestions? Just hit the REVIEW button and review right away!**


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE AND THE SONG 'WAY BACK INTO LOVE' BY HUGH GRANT AND HALEY BENNET

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE AND THE SONG 'WAY BACK INTO LOVE' BY HUGH GRANT AND HALEY BENNET.**

**--oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo--**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Thanks guys for reading my first chapter and a big thank you to those who reviewed! Hehehe…Well…I didn't really expect that someone will give reviews to my first chap of the story because I think my story is not wonderful. But still…thanks for those who reviewed! Hahahaha! Okay. Sorry for the late update. It's because I'm a bit busy in school right now. Being 3****rd**** year and all…mind you…it's really hectic! Hehehe…well…enough already for me…okay…here's chapter 2! Enjoy reading guys!**

**--oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo--**

**CHAPTER TWO: THE PARTY**

After all those things that happen in the class, the school already know about my new song and was congratulating me about it. I guess Hotaru already sold some copies of it already in just a short time.

I still can't believe Hotaru how she can do such things in those limited time of ours. But anyway, here I am, in the cafeteria and guess what? My songs been played all over the school as I was just eating together with my friends.

"Wow! I really like your new song Mikan-chan! I can even relate to it!" Nonoko cried.

"Yeah. It's so fabulous! It was like…wow! This is it!" Anna cried and the both of them giggled as I stared at them a little flattered and sweating.

"Here Mikan-chan. You can taste my new cooking!" Anna said handing what looks like brownies but guessing Anna she might be putting something delicious in it.

"Thanks Anna!" I cried then began to chomp it and well…I'm right it's sooo delicious!

"This is so great Anna!" I said happily. It really is so delicious!

"Hi guys!" Yuu called out to us and came to sit with us.

"Ne Yuu-chan where's Hotaru?" I ask although I already know the answer.

"Well, off to sell some copies of your new song already right now. Your new song is really so incredible Mikan-chan! Just like always!" he exclaimed.

"Thanks!" was all I could reply.

"Wow Mikan-chan you should at least be like a super star many years from now on! And then you will be famous and you will have so many fans! It's so great!!" Nonoko cried and together with Anna they giggled again.

"Yeah Mikan-chan! And oh yeah try working under Natsume's company! It'll be wonderful! You'll even be famous Mikan-chan!! I mean with all those stars under Natsume's company!" Anna cried.

"Hehehe…yeah…but…I don't want to be like a star or something like that…I just want to make people happy with my songs. Like you guys and everyone in the cafeteria and maybe the whole school but…I just want to be living an ordinary life." I said. Well, that's what I really want to be. I never even dream once that I'm a famous person.

After some more chitchat with them we proceeded to our class again were we resumed our lessons again. After school I immediately went home.

Well, it seems so rare to me since I always come home late because of going to the city and we do some window shopping with everyone but right now, my mom called me out and said that we'll be having dinner.

"I'm home! Mom are you in here already?" I called and my mom called out from the kitchen. Guess she's already preparing some food already.

"What's the occasion mom? Why do I have to be home early?" I asked.

"Well, like I told you already we're going to have a dinner Mikan." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, I know that mom but why so early? Wait…way too early! It's like 4:30 pm mom!" I cried. Then my mom grinned. No! Not that one! Anything but not that one!

"Mikan, we're going to…"

"…to Natsume's house where we will have a dinner. I know mom!" I finish her sentence. Well, Natsume's my closest friend and you might wonder why I don't like to visit his home. It's not really that I don't like to visit his home.

Partly, because of Natsume's constant bickering but mostly it's because of our parents always wants me to end up with Natsume that they always go to such length such as a kissing game wherein the two of us were force to kiss each other. Like in their way it'll be called out a kiss.

But heck no! I won't kiss that perverted guy! I kick his foot and slipped on the table and Natsume was push forward and instead of kissing me he kisses my teddy bear. My precious teddy bear that I've always cared for! But at least it's okay since I didn't kiss him.

"Hmm…partly Mikan but…actually we're attending a wedding reception. My classmate in high school was married to a multi-billionaire guy and well she invited me to come and she said that to bring me with you." She said.

"Oh…but mom if it's a wedding reception then I don't have any formal attire." I said worriedly.

I don't want to be the laughingstock in there if I go to the party wearing jeans while the others were wearing formal attire.

"Oh…don't worry about it Mikan. I bought you a dress today and some matching sandals. I really hope that you'll like it!" She said smiling.

"Gee…thanks mom! Even if I haven't seen it, I think it'll be wonderful!" I said as I hug my mom and went to my room.

And in my bed is a dress that I really find so neat! It's amazing! I immediately change into it and after a while I look at myself in the mirror. Wonderful!

I was wearing a blue silky halter dress that was up to the knees and along with strappy white heels. I put some light make up and I let out my pig tails. I don't really enjoy wearing some jewelries but I just get my wrist watch that is just right for the occasion.

I then went back to the kitchen. Mom finishes baking brownies already and a cake that she will bring to the wedding reception. When mom saw me in a dress she really cried.

"Mikan! You're really so fabulous!!" My mom said then came to hug me tightly that I almost choke.

"M-om y-you're st-strangling me!" I cried.

"Oops! Sorry Mikan!" my mom said as she let go of the hug. She then wraps the brownies and the cake and we drove to Natsume's house, one of the most dreaded places that I don't ever want to go.

As we went inside Natsume's house, it was to find the whole Hyuuga family happily waiting for us.

Or it was just Natsume's mother and father who were happily waiting for them as Natsume was aloof as ever. I think he never want to go to the wedding reception.

"Yuka-chan!!" Natsume's mother cried as she flung her arms into my mom's. In the meantime it was Natsume's father who flung his arms into mine.

"Mikan-chan!!" he cried as he was hugging me.

"I miss you so much Mikan-chan!" He cried as he breaks the hug.

All I could do was chuckle. Well, Natsume's father really is a complete opposite of Natsume. Since Natsume is the aloof type, on the other hand his father is an outgoing person.

Sometimes, I even wonder where Natsume get his aloof attitude since neither his mom nor her father is aloof at all.

"Mikan-chan you look so wonderful!" Natsume's mother cried and both she and my mom giggled. Geez…

"Hey Natsume, won't you even greet 'your' Mikan?" her mom said happily. Oh no!

"Tch, whatever. I don't like to go mom. And what is this tuxedo? I don't even want to wear this!" he said clearly irritated.

Now that I see of it he was wearing a white tuxedo and a white pants then black shoes.

"Okay suit yourself if you want to change your clothes. But you're going. You know already that my friend really want you to come to her wedding." Her mom said and Natsume just went to his room to change.

After a while he arrives wearing a blue polo shirt that was unbutton at the first 4 buttons and along with it he was wearing a necklace. He was wearing a black pants and shoes. When his mother saw him she suddenly cried.

"Natsume! You're so gorgeous! Isn't it Mikan-chan?" She asked me. Well, what can I say?

"Um…yes…" I said.

I have to admit that he has some knack for fashion although I think he doesn't realize that. I think maybe that's why when he wears some formal attire many girls always go 'gaga' over him. But heck! I'm not one of those!

After few minutes we then drove to the party although me and my mom went first since they still have to prepare some time.

It was really fabulous! There were balloons everywhere and the decorations were just right for the wedding reception. There were some circular table and a stage. Then there's also a big disco-ball. I think that we will be dancing again.

When we arrive at the reception, the newly-weds were the one who greeted us.

"Yuka-chan!!" my mom's friend cried and hug her while I introduce myself to the husband.

"Hi! I'm Mikan Sakura, Yuka's daughter. And you might be Mr. Takashi the one who owns the Takashi fashion company." I said as I shake hands with Mr. Takashi.

"Hi Mikan. And yep I'm the one who own the Takashi fashion company. Thanks for coming today." He said.

"Oh yeah…congratulations on the wedding Mr. Takashi!" I said then mom's friend turn to me.

"Ohh…this must be Mikan-chan?" she asked then flung her arms to mine.

"Hi! I'm Asami Yamada although right now I can be called Asami Takashi or…Mrs. Takashi!" she said happily as she hugs her husband.

"Hehehe…yeah…congratulations Mrs. Takashi on your wedding." I said.

"Oh…she's so cute!!" she said to my mother as my mother just chuckles. Then a few minutes the Hyuuga family arrives already and like ours it was Mr. and Mrs. Takashi who welcomes them.

"Oh…this must be the handsome Natsume-kun!!" I heard Mrs. Takashi exclaimed as she saw Natsume. After Natsume went to congratulate them he went towards me. Guess he really wants to get out already.

"Tch. Strawberries they only want us here so that we can sing for them." Natsume said.

"So? I think that'll be okay. What's the problem about it?" I asked.

"It's the only problem in here. I don't want to sing in front of everybody okay?" he muttered. "Not with those girls drooling at my sight."

And true enough there were some girls at my back who were giggling already and some even drools at a distance just the sight of him.

Some were already flirting at him and I already think that he's disgusted about it already. But I just can't leave him behind. Not with all those girls. But I also don't want to receive deadly glares at these girls.

Luckily, our parents called us out and I get Natsume away from those fan girls of him although I think that I've receive another deathly glare. But I don't care at all. I'm always used to it every time I'm with him.

"Hey Mikan-chan! I want the two of you (She indicated Natsume) to can you both please sing our song? Well, not really our song but my favorite song. Can the two of you please??" Mrs. Takashi asked and we really can't resist it.

"Yes Mrs. Takashi me and Natsume will do it right now." I said happily as Natsume grunted.

"What do you mean by 'me and Natsume'? No I won't do it!" he cried.

"What do you mean?! It's a duet you jerk so that means that you have to sing together with me." I cried exasperatedly. "And don't say that you don't know that song since…you're the one who made it."

Natsume can't argue anymore since we're already on the stage. It was really hard dragging him up here. But all the way the announcer already announces that we will sing already. Natsume seems a bit irritated but I really hope that he'll participate in it.

_I've been living with a shadow overhead_

_I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed_

_I've been lonely for so long…_

_Trap in the past I just can't seem to move on…_

Oh please let Natsume sing already…luckily…

**I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away**

**Just in case I ever need 'em again someday**

**I've been setting aside time**

**To clear a little space in the corners of my mind…**

As usual as he begins to sing many girls were screaming their heads off. Well, I can't blame them. Natsume really is a great singer and to think that he even compose this song all by himself.

But he never really reveals to the public that it was he who composes them. It was always anonymous that's why the public don't know that Natsume is a composer.

Also to me, sometimes I just write there anonymous. Hehehe…I just want to let other people be happy with my songs without really revealing to them who make the songs.

_**All I want to do is find **_

_**A way back into love**_

_**I can't make it through **_

_**Without a way back into love**_

This time me and Natsume were facing each other smiling. Well, yeah we were really enjoying singing right now and the others also join us in singing.

_I've been watching but the star refuse to shine_

_I've been searching but I just don't see the sign_

_I know that it's out there_

_There's got to be something for miles so somewhere_

**I've been looking for someone to shed some light**

**Not somebody just to get me trough the night**

**I could use some direction**

**And I'm open to your suggestions**

_**All I want to do is find **_

_**A way back into love**_

_**I can't make it through **_

_**Without a way back into love**_

_**And if I open my heart again**_

_**I guess I'm hoping**_

_**You'll be there for me in the end…**_

After singing we were greeted by loud claps and others howling just like the every time I let my class listen my song. Mrs. Takashi went towards us and hugs the both of us tightly.

"It was so wonderful! The both of you!! And as a thank you of what you've done, you've been given the privilege to be the first couple to dance." She said happily as we stood there shock. Am I hearing it correctly? Me and Natsume gonna dance?! No way!!

"Uh…Mrs. Takashi…sorry but I don't really feel like dancing right now." I said making an excuse.

"Oh come on Mikan-chan! Come the two of you will dance together!" she said as she drags the two of us to the dancing floor. Well, I guess, I have to dance since we're already in here. Natsume suddenly held my waist and with that I started to put my hands on his shoulders.

"Tch. That's why I don't like to go to these sorts of parties. They'll force you to dance even if you don't even want to." He said as the two of us start dancing already. After a few minutes, many already start to dance.

"Yeah…I see why…next time if my mom told me to go to a wedding reception I'll have to say no." I said. "Thanks for the information."

"Whatever strawberries." He said.

"Hey I think you look really happy singing in the stage. You were smiling and everything." I said then suddenly I step on his foot. Oops.

"Sorry Natsume!" I said apologetically. "I really didn't mean it."

"Don't worry about it I'll just pretend that a big pig just step on my foot." He said teasingly but I just ignore him as usual. He really likes to tease me in anything possible. Suddenly, my new song entitled 'Everywhere' was then played after the last song.

"Wow. I really think that my song is in everywhere already." I said amazed. It must be Hotaru as always.

"Tch. Your songs are as lame as it always is." He said. Grr…I really want to step on his foot right now!!

"Well, it may seem lame to you but at least it comes from the heart. Not like yours." I said irritated.

"Oh…so you mean that this song is 'again' dedicated to Ruka?" He said emphasizing the word 'again'.

"Yup! Lately, all my songs are dedicated to him although he really doesn't know that at all." I said. "You know the feeling of love is really everywhere! That song really—oww watch it!" I cried as Natsume step on my foot.

"Whatever." He said. I could feel Natsume tightening his grip on my waist.

"So…the song really is very perfect. I mean Ruka is the boy of my dreams and I always dream of him every—ouch! Natsume! Not again!" I cried. My feet really hurt right now. He stomp it two times in a row already. I dunno what's wrong with him.

"Just don't get in my way already." He said then let go of his hands and went away leaving me alone in the dance floor. What's wrong with him? What did I just do?? I really think that he's really angry with me right now…

**FINISH! Whew! I had trouble writing this chap because of the schedule…but good thing that I have finish it. I'm afraid that because of my schedule I might not be able to make chapter 2! Hehehe…so how was chapter 2? I hope that it's okay…hehehehe…but still…I'll welcomingly receive any comments that you have either it's a good one or a bad one…XD. So…hit the review button and REVIEW now…**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE **

**--OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO--**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Good day everyone! Hehehe…oh yeah! Thanks for the reviews! Hehehe…Although I know that only a few reviews were given but still I'm so happy! Hehehe….thanks so much! I didn't know that someone likes my story! Hahaha…well…aside from that, exams have just finish and I'm enjoying a 1 week break…hehehe…so instead of just slouching off doing nothing I just decided to make the Chapter three of the story. Hehehe…hope you'll enjoy the Chapter three!**

**--OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO--**

**CHAPTER THREE- BAD DAY**

**KRING! KRING!**

I woke up with a start. Okay. What just happen? Oh yeah…I didn't get enough sleep because I was thinking overnight what just happen to me yesterday at the wedding reception.

It was not because I was contemplating on my singing. It was beautiful! But…I was thinking all night why Natsume was angry at me…

Ugh…what did I just do?? Hmm…maybe I really have offended Natsume. I mean, Natsume is also a great dancer and when I told him that 'not again' maybe he was offended and got angry at me. Maybe. That's why he said those stuff…

"Mikan…come down to eat your breakfast already honey!" my mom called from the kitchen. Well, I guess I really have to go to school now and apologize about the things that offended him.

"Yes mom." I said then hurriedly went to take a bath then change into my school uniform. I then went to the kitchen where breakfast was served.

"Gee…mom thanks! I like this!" I cried as I saw that the food was sushi and a fried egg. I really like that stuff.

"Yeah. I just think that you should enjoy eating your favorite dish today honey since I think that you haven't got any sleep. What were you thinking?" Mom asked. She really is a nice mother.

"It's nothing mom." I said. I don't want to worry her about my problems.

"It's about Natsume right?" she asked.

"Ack! How'd you know?" I asked confused.

"Mikan, Natsume went to the table very angry and I think that you and Natsume have a fight yesterday. Am I right?" she asked.

"Yeah…like that. I think that I must have offended him while we were dancing. I'm going to apologize to him today…" I said smiling. My mom smiled and I continue to eat my breakfast. I then went to get my usual stuff like my bag and guitar and went to school.

When I arrive at school it was to find one of the most bizarre things that happen. Everyone was reading a newspaper and it seems that when I pass to them they were talking at my back. Weird. What happen?

Some were smirking as I pass by them. What exactly is happening right now? Is there something in me today? Argh…I don't get it! Some girls even gave me deathly glares. Whoa! Did I just do something wrong?

Just then, Natsume's limousine arrives and fan girls were crowding at it already. Okay…this is my chance to tell him I'm sorry about what happen yesterday. When Natsume went out of the limousine, fan girls as usual were screaming.

"NATSUME-SAMAAA!!"

"NATSUME!!"

Uh…fan girls; they are really soo…irritating. I then saw Natsume came towards me. Is he not angry with me? Or is he just pretending that nothing happened yesterday.

"Hey strawberries…or I think…its Polka-dots today." He said with a smirk. Grr…he really wants to ruin my day! But anyway got to apologize…

"Ano…Natsume?" I asked.

"Hm?" he replied.

"Ano…I'm really sorry about what happen yesterday." I said apologetically.

"…"

"It's just that…I didn't know that you might be offended by what I say…" I said.

"…so you realize now that you have offended me by what you say?"

"Yes! I didn't know that you will be offended by the way you dance yesterday!" I said and I then saw a vein propping out of his face.

"Are you really an idiot?" he said.

"What?! What do you mean by idiot? You were offended right because you stomp my feet two times already and you are such a great dancer." I said. What does he mean by I'm an idiot?

"Are you that dense??" he asked getting irritated.

"Dense?! Why would I be dense?! I'm right about you being offended because you stomp my feet two times!" I cried. I still don't get it why he's like that.

"Idiot." He said and with that he left me alone again. What the hell! I'm apologizing right here and you just called me dense and idiot? Jerk! I was really so angry at him…what's wrong with him?

I then went to the classroom looking haughty. When I open the door Anna and Nonoko came to me holding what looks like today's newspaper.

"Is it true?" Anna asked excitedly.

"What?" I asked confused. Why is it that they were so excited?

"You know about today's news! It's in everywhere!!" Nonoko cried.

"What? What news?" I asked utterly confused now.

"Here. Read it!" Anna said handing the newspaper to me and what I saw really make my eyes bulge. There was a picture of me and Natsume that where happily singing in the wedding and another picture of the two of us dancing. Where in the world did they get this stuff??

_**Natsume Hyuuga, owner of the Flames Music Production was seen singing and dancing with Mikan Sakura, we believe one of the closest friends of Natsume Hyuuga. They were seen singing together at a wedding reception of Mr. Takashi, owner of the Takashi Fashion Company who was recently wed yesterday morning to Ms. Asami Yamada.**_

_**After they were singing, they were the first couple to dance instead of the newly-weds. They were seen dancing passionately and happily. Could this be Natsume's lover already? Seeing that no other girls like this were given the privilege to sing and dance with him. This could be the start of a new love story!**_

After I finish reading it, I feel disgusted. What does the news writer mean by dancing passionately and happily? And what does he mean by this could be the start of a new love story?

"Is it true then?" Anna asked as some classmates surrounded me to hear if the news is true.

"I…yes…it's true that…" but I can't continue anymore for they were already screaming and giggling. No! They might misunderstand!!

"No! Wait!" I cried. I want to really let them know the whole story!

"What is it?" They asked and ready to listen intently. Geez…so that's why when I arrive at school they were holding newspaper and doing those stuff. The girls might be giving death glares at me and the boys were probably just laughing like it was just a joke.

"The truth is…yeah…we were really singing and dancing but we were just forced to. It's not really that 'this could be the start of a new love story' or like 'seeing that no other girls like this were given the privilege to sing and dance with him'. We were just forced!" I said hoping that they'll believe me rather than the one who wrote that news.

"But…look at the picture…the both of you were really happy together!" Nonoko cried and

others were giggling. Oh no! The others were also agreeing.

"Well…" I tried to reason out but Hotaru butt in.

"Don't tell me that this picture was being photo shop Mikan. Cause I think that it really is real." She said. Oh no!

"Hotaru! Whose side are you on?" I asked.

"The money side of course! If this is true then I could earn loads of money in this one!" She said.

Just then Mr. Jinno arrives and told us to go to our seats already. I sit beside Hotaru as usual. As I look at the back row, I saw Natsume reading a manga as usual and Ruka listening to the discussions. I smiled. Just seeing Ruka really lighten up my day.

"Ms. Sakura, I want you to answer the question on the board." Mr. Jinno called out and I went to the board.

Hmm…? What's the scientific notation of 0.0000000089? I wonder. I don't really like Math at all. I really think that it is so difficult. Sometimes I even wonder why they had to invent these stuffs.

But anyway as I was still racking my brain hoping to get an answer somebody slammed in the door and everyone was looking at the person.

"Sakura!! Is it true?" a girl that I recognize cried. She's Sumire Shouda and the president of Natsume and Ruka fan club. Geez…I think that she read the news and want to know the truth.

"I…yes…" I said. I mean, it was true although the writer exaggerated some part of it but the story of me and Natsume singing and dancing was true.

"What the…SAKURA!!" She screamed. Geez…

"Ms. Shouda I do not tolerate such screaming! And aren't you disturbing our class?" Mr. Jinno said sternly.

"I don't care Mr. Jinno as long as I want to know why this Sakura dance with **my **Natsume without my permission!" she cried. She really is so mad…

"Why? Do I have to ask for your permission to dance with **your **Natsume?" I asked exasperatedly. I really hate it. "And besides, I already danced with him so why do you have to bother about these things?"

Oops! I think that I hit the line because the next moment, Sumire came charging towards me wanting to have a fight. Good thing that I have an eraser with me and I hit it on her face. My other classmates were really howling when I do that. They must've thought that it's a bit heroic. But…

"Ms. Shouda! Ms. Sakura! I do not tolerate such violence! Now both of you! Go to my office and wait for instructions about your detention!" Mr. Jinno said firmly and we trotted out of the classroom to Mr. Jinno's office in silence.

When we arrive at the office, Sumire rounded me on the corner. Uh-oh I really think that trouble's brewing.

"Hey Sakura, I won't let this pass by." She said. She's really scary when she's very mad especially on these things.

"Well, Permy I don't know. Like what the news said maybe it will really be the start of a new love story." I said. I just want to fight her. I don't want that they will think of me like a princess who is just waiting for her prince to save her.

"That's it Sakura!" She cried. Then she began to call her I think fan club members to help her in torturing me or whatsoever they will do to me. I was just thinking of some sort of an escape plan.

As she was still busy calling up her members. I noticed that Mr. Jinno's office window is open. Okay, I think that I will have to escape right now! And with that I climb out of the window and to the open lawn. I heard Sumire shouting but I don't care. I just want to go back home already.

But, I was still rounded up by the fan girls. I tried to go back but they were everywhere. Geez…I really hate these guys.

"So Sakura…you don't have anywhere to escape from." Sumire said evilly and the others were laughing their head off. Ugh…I really hate these things. This is such a worst day of my life.

"Hey Permy, it's just a dance, why bother it?!" I asked already angry.

"Just a dance! Of course it's just a dance stupid! But entirely, what's with this 'this could be the start of a new love story'?" she said.

"Well I'm not the one who wrote it! Go check who the one who wrote it and beat him instead of me. He's the one who's been spreading such lies!" I cried.

"Okay we'll beat him up after we **beat **YOU up!" she said. "You've infected Natsume with your filthy germs!!" She cried and everyone was starting to beat me up. Some even kick me.

When I kick them back they will also punch me. And I was curled up on the floor and they were beating me up like mad and they were laughing that evil laugh of theirs.

Ugh…why the heck am I always in trouble?? Just then someone called me…such a gentle warm voice…who could it be…maybe my savior…the other girls were backing away looking scared…what happen? Who is this person…?

"N-Natsume…?"

I can't really see if it's him but if it's him or maybe it's Ruka or someone out there I could really feel safe just being in his arms. I try to say 'thanks' but I fell unconscious and I don't know what happen anymore…

-- oOoOoOoOoOo--

Ugh…voices…couldn't they lower their voices? Couldn't they see that someone is already lying here worn out because of what happen to him?

Wait! What happen to me?? Ugh…I can't really remember…all I could figure out is I was being beaten up and then someone saves me…

I slowly open my eyes to see who owns the voices…oh…it's just mom…must be worried sick about what happen to me…

"M-mom…" I said weakly. My mom heard me and then crying came to hug me.

"Ugh…mom…not too tight…" I cried almost choking.

"Sorry honey! I was –sniff—just worried and all." She said crying happily.

"Oh mom…I can manage at all!" I said as I try to sit up. Ouch, my back is still throbbing.

"No! You can't even manage at all! Look at what happen to you! Luckily it wasn't very serious since Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume came to save you." She said.

"What?! They were the ones who save me?" I asked.

"Yes! It was Natsume who carried you in here and called me up." She said. So, it was Natsume after all who save me. That's why the fan girls were scared. I then try to get out of my bed.

"What are you doing honey? Just lie back! You still have to have a good rest!" Mom said worriedly.

"But mom…I have to say thank you to them…" I said.

"There's no need of it Mikan." I heard someone say then three people went to my room.

"You guys!" I cried as Ruka, Hotaru, and Natsume were there.

"Mikan, how are you?" Ruka asked worriedly. Oh no! Don't tell me I'm turning scarlet again.

"I'm fine! Thanks!" I said happily.

"You sure you're okay idiot?" Hotaru asked.

"Yes Hotaru! And oh thank you!" I said happily.

"Actually, it was Natsume who really save you from those deranged fan girls." Hotaru said. I look at Natsume. He doesn't seem worried at all but in fact angry.

"Thanks Natsume! Mom said that you carried me here and called her up…thank you!" I smiled. I really can't thank the three of them enough.

"Whatever Polka-dots. What the hell were you doing not even asking for help?" he said angrily. I've never seen Natsume this angry…not since the time when I almost have a near-death experience.

"I-I'm sorry! It was my fault!" I said guiltily.

"And you just think that you're a princess who's just waiting for his prince to come and save you?!" he said really angrily…he's really scary…

"I'm really sorry Natsume!!" I said crying already…

"Natsume stop it!" I heard Ruka said as I was still sobbing. I didn't really think that Natsume would this be angry. And with that he left the room.

"Don't worry Mikan…he must be just so really worried about you…" Hotaru said. "I'll go bring you some apples." She said then it was only me and Ruka who were left alone in my room.

"I…I…I really didn't think that Natsume could be this angry when he's worried." I said guiltily.

"Nah…he's really like that but after some time he'll just let his anger pass away." Ruka said and I smiled. He's so nice…

"But he was really worried Mikan…I mean…when he saw some girls crowding…he suddenly got angry and went away out of the classroom. Me and Hotaru where thinking the same and went to help." He said.

"But…anyway…thank you…" I said smiling but Ruka look down on the floor.

"I'm sorry Mikan…I didn't get to protect you from them…" he said then I was really feeling so hot…

"I…it's not your fault Ruka…it's my fault. I didn't ask for help. It's really my fault!" I said. I don't want that Ruka will like feel responsible for what happen to me.

"Mikan…if you want to…like…I want to treat you tomorrow if it's okay?" He said. What?! What is he saying…?

"What? I don't understand…" I asked confused…

"You know to make up for not really saving you…I want to treat you tomorrow…like we'll go to places you'll like…all my treat." He said smiling.

What?! Is he asking for a **date**?! No! It can't be…but…maybe just a friendly date…maybe…or just between friends…hehe…Mikan…you're thinking too advanced…but anyway…I can't let this chance pass…

"Okay Ruka!" I said smiling.

"Really?! Then meet me tomorrow 10 am at Tokyo Plaza…okay?" he said looking happy.

"Okay…" I said happily… I can't really believe it! I will go on a date with Ruka tomorrow…and it seems that I have forgotten about the incident that just happen to me…all is well…

**Hehehe! That was a bit long wasn't it?! Hehehe…is everyone excited for the date that Mikan and Ruka have on the next chapter? Hehehe…I'm a bit excited actually but of course I won't tell you yet who will really win Mikan's heart! Hehehe….bleh! Okay... so if you have any comments, suggestions, or even FLAMES then it'll be okay! Hehehe…I'm fine with it. So hit the REVIEW button now!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE AND THE SONG 'FIRST LOVE' BY UTADA HIKARU.**

**-------------------------------XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX-------------------------------**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hello everyone! Thanks for those who reviewed and those silent readers…hehehe..thanks! Oh yeah…I'm sorry for the long update…it was that…I've been very busy in school…hehehee…Here is the chapter about the Mikan x Ruka!**

**-------------------------------OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO--------------------------------**

**CHAPTER FOUR- DATE WITH RUKA**

"Mikan, where are you going?" my mom asked as she saw me changing in my room.

"Nothing special mom. I'll just meet up with a friend of mine. You know, Ruka, he told me that he'll treat me today." I said.

"Is it like a date?" she asked curiously.

"Um…not really a date but maybe…you know date between friends." I said.

"So…why are you in a hurry?" my mom asked. So she has noticed…

"Oh mom…I'm late already! We'll meet up today at 10 pm at Tokyo plaza and look what's the time now…11 already. Am I okay mom?" I asked as I finish changing. I was wearing a short sleeve pink blouse and short denim skirt. I let my hair fall and I wear flats.

"Mikan you look beautiful like a modern day princess." She said ecstatically.

"Gee…thanks mom." I said then hug her. I decided to bring my guitar. It's always with me since I was still a child and I feel incomplete without it.

I hurriedly went downstairs. Just then there was a honking noise. Oh no! Maybe Ruka got tired of waiting that he already went to my home to fetch me.

"Can you get the door for me please Mikan? I think it's Natsume." She said while taking some steps.

"Natsume?! What is he going to do in here?" I asked confused then I went to open the door. Sure enough there was Natsume who went out of his limousine and was looking at me with a smirk on his face.

"Tch. Where are you going blue berries?" he said smirking.

"I'm just going to meet up with Ruka. Why? Why are you in my house? And what's that bag in there?" I asked pointing at the small bag more like a briefcase but only larger in his hand.

"Oh…didn't your mom say that I'm going to live in your house for 3 days?" he asked.

"I…you're going to live here for 3 days?!" I asked utterly bewildered.

"Oh…Mikan…sorry Natsume-kun I forgot to tell Mikan…actually Mikan…Natsume's parents are going on a business trip and they left Natsume to our hands. They say that Natsume will live in our house for 3 days or he might be a little lonely in his house." My mom explained.

"Okay…that's fine with me! But mom…I have to go now…I'm running late already." I cried. Oh…I will be soo late…I said goodbye to both mom and Natsume then I run to the nearest train station.

I then take the train that will be closest to Tokyo plaza. Good thing that the train moves faster than usual. Maybe because there are only little passengers. When I arrive at the Tokyo plaza, there were so many people in there. I wonder though if Ruka is still waiting for me.

Just then I heard somebody called out to me. Finally, it's Ruka!

"Mikan! I'm here!" Ruka called out on his place. I then went to him running.

"Sorry Ruka! I was late! I slept so late last night and I must have…overslept…Did you wait that long?" I asked. I was really up late last night. Probably because I was getting excited having a date with Ruka.

"Oh…it's okay Mikan-chan. I even think that you might be late since you still have to sleep more. You know rest a little after what happen yesterday." He said. OMG! He is so nice…and once I realize it…he's so handsome today!

"Yeah…I really overslept! Hahaha!!!" Then suddenly my stomach grumbled. Hehehe…guess I'm already hungry.

"Hahaha…you might be hungry Mikan-chan…come on let's eat!" he said. Gosh! I can't wait what we will do today!!!

I followed Ruka as he went to a restaurant. We then took our seats and a menu was already in the table and also a waiter waiting for us to order.

"Hmm…choose what you like Mikan…" he said as he was starting to order.

"Umm…maybe sushi…" I said. Ruka chuckles and said to the waiter that they will have two sushi and two spaghettis then some refreshments. The waiter then went to the counter to bang our orders.

"You like sushi?" I asked.

"Yeah…it's my favorite!" he said.

"Really?! It's my favorite too!" I said excitedly. I didn't think that me and Ruka could have similar favorite foods that we like.

Then the waiter came and gives us our orders. Hmm…so hot and delicious! I then began to eat the sushi as Ruka was twirling his spaghetti.

"Delicious! The sushi's delicious in here!" I cried.

"Yeah! It's my favorite restaurant especially because they serve such delicious sushi. I always even order twice." He smiled.

"Hmm…itsh…really nishe…" I said while eating.

"Hey Mikan-chan, you have sushi in your cheeks…" Ruka said pointing at my face.

"Huh? What? Where?" I asked him. He smiled and point at the location.

"Oh…thanks…" I said as I get the small bit of sushi out. "Thank you…"

"It was nothing…I always have those stuff too." He said.

After we ate and a nice chat we went outside and were enjoying the breeze…I wish these happy feelings would always last…

"So…where do you want to go next Mikan-chan?" he asked. Hmm…where do I want to go next? I want to do something fun…just then I spotted the big Ferris wheel…then an idea pop on my head.

"Ruka…there…in that big Ferris wheel…" I said pointing at the Ferris wheel.

"You want to go to an amusement park?" he asked.

"Yeah…" I said.

"Okay…let's go!" he said then we walk to our destination. I can't believe that I can go to the amusement park with Ruka. I mean…they might think that we are on a date…wait! We are on a date…but just a friendly date…but all in all…it's a date! Tee hee!!!

When we arrive at the amusement park, there were many people in there. I grin…I want to ride on some rides already.

"So…where do you want to go first? The Ferris wheel?" Ruka asked.

"Um…no…let's save it for later…well…I want something fun…do you know any?" I asked and we began to think. What could be nice?

"Well…let's try the Bump Cars then." He said pointing at some bump cars and some people enjoying it.

"Okay! It could be nice!" I said then we trotted to the bump cars. We then ride on some bump cars. I rode the flashy red bump car and Ruka take the blue bump car and then we began to swing the steering wheel.

"Whoa! It's fun!" I cried as I was being bump by one of the riders. We laugh with each other. I then decided to bump Ruka.

"Hey!" Ruka smiled.

"So…you want to play a game with me?" I asked.

"Okay! I'm on it!!!" he cried then I began to stir my steering wheel away from him. The game's like playing tag. Right now, Ruka's tag and I have to get away from him or I'll be the 'it'.

"Catch you!" Ruka cried as he bump into mine.

"Oh…you are so into it…" I cried then I stir again my steering wheel faster as Ruka was getting far away.

We really enjoy it. I hope that moments like these could still continue. I'm really so happy being with Ruka. After a few minutes, we stop playing and went on a bench to rest.

"Whew! That was fun!" I cried as I was panting.

"Yeah…pant…where you want to go next?" he asked.

"Um…maybe later…let's buy some snacks." I said then we went to the nearest Howalon store that I could find.

"Howalons! Want some?" I asked as I bought one box of it. I really love Howalons. Aside from sushi, this is also one of my favorites.

"Yeah…" he said then gets one of it.

"Hmm…where should we go next…?" I muttered. Then suddenly we heard some screaming and we just realize that it was some people who were riding the roller coaster. Must be scared I think…

"Want to try the roller coaster?" Ruka asked. Oh no! I don't really like it…

"Uh…no…we'll try other rides…" I said.

"You're scared of roller coasters?" he asked worriedly.

"Well, not really…it's…just…gives you a scary feeling. Look, the people are even scared." I said although I just realize that the people riding it weren't scared but actually happy. They were happily waving their arms.

"Well…I think they're happy…not scared at all…come on let's try the roller coaster. And besides I'm with you so you don't need to be afraid." Ruka said smiling. Oh… he really is so nice…I nod and then we wait in the line. When it was our turn, we sat beside each other. At least, in this way, I could feel safe…secure…

"Get ready Mikan-chan…" Ruka said smiling.

"Y-yea…" I said weakly. I hope it'll be over soon…then it began to move up to the top. Ruka suddenly hold my trembling hand and tell me that it'll be okay. Then as we were on top…it suddenly fall…

"KYAA!!!" I cried. Oh…it was really so scary…after some circles and some whatsoever bumpy ride it is we reach for another top…oh…it isn't over yet?

"Mikan-chan…just hold your hand up high and you'll feel that you're just enjoying it…like this…"he said as he raise both his hand…well…I think so…so I began to rise my hands as it began to fall down again…but this time…it's really exciting! It wasn't even scary at all!!!

"KYAA!!! IT FEELS SO GOOD!!!" I cried. It really is…the scary feeling that I felt earlier was gone now and was replace by a happy feeling that was enjoying the ride. After we rode the roller coaster it was starting to get dark so we decided to ride the Ferris wheel.

"Wow! It's so nice and so big!!!" I cried as our cab was getting higher and higher.

"It's really so nice…" he muttered and just then Utada Hikaru's First Love was sung and the music even reaches on the top.

"I really like the song…" I said.

"Hm? First Love?" Ruka asked.

"Yeah…it's wonderful and sad…I mean…it tells about like two lovers who were broken apart…"

_Saigo no kisu wa tabako _

_No flavor ga shita_

_Nira kute setsunai kaori_

"…and the girl still remembering those moments that they have and hoping to move on…"

_Ashita no imagoro ni wa_

_Anata wa doko ni irun darou_

_Dare wa omouterundarou…_

"…but still she still remembers that the guy will always gonna be her first love…"

_You are always gonna be my love_

_Itsuka…dare kato mata koi ni ochitemo_

_I'll remember to love, you taught me how_

_You are always gonna be the one _

_Imawa…mada kanashii love song…_

_Atarashi uta utare umade…_

"…it's so sad…like she says…it's going to be just a sad love story…" I muttered.

"Yeah…really is sad…" he said then there were some fireworks and both of us were really amazed by it. It was so wonderful!

"Wonderful! It's so wonderful Ruka!" I cried excitedly…

"Yeah…" he said and we enjoyed seeing the fireworks. After that Ruka brought me home.

"I really have fun Ruka! Thanks!" I smiled.

"Yeah…I have fun too…see you tomorrow…" he said then wave goodbye to me. I waved back and when his car is already out of sight I was giggling like mad!

It was so wonderful! To spend a day with your long time crush and going to an amusement park and have to enjoy such wonderful fireworks! I can't wait to tell Natsume and mom.

"I'm home!" I called out.

"Mom? Natsume? Are you home?" I asked…maybe they're eating outside. Guess I'll just tell them later what happen.

When I went upstairs it was to find my mom sleeping at my bed. I then wake her up…

"Mom…wake up…why are you here?" I asked as I wake my mom up.

"W-what? Oh it's you honey! How's the date?" My mom asked.

"Oh…it was fun! Where's Natsume mom? I want to tell him about what happen…" I asked.

"Oh…that…well…Natsume went home honey…I don't know but in the afternoon he just said that he'll just have to go home already…" my mom said sadly.

"Bu-But I thought that he's going to stay here for 3 days?" I asked confused. What's wrong with him again?

"Yeah…I told him that one…but he says that he can manage at all and then he said goodbye and went to his home." My mom said.

"Don't worry mom…I'll persuade Natsume tomorrow to stay here while his parents are away…he might be lonely in there…" I said worriedly.

"Yeah…just tell Natsume to just stay for tomorrow night honey…" mom said happily. "So…can you tell me what happen in your date?"

"Oh yeah…" I said then I began to tell my mom what happen. After that we both snuggle into my bed and went to sleep. Today's been one of the happiest days of my life!

**Done! What do you think? This is my first time to write a Ruka x Mikan actually hehehe…so I'm a little scared if this one turns out bad. But how was it? Was it okay? I hope so…hehhee..oh yeah…reviews please! FLAMES are accepted…**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE AND THE SONG 'ACCIDENTALLY IN LOVE' BY THE COUNTING CROWS.**

**-------------------------------OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-----------------------------------**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks for those who reviewed!! Thank you so much! Oh yeah…sorry for the late update since I have so many things to do! Hehhee…school and all…but still I manage to make the chapter 5!!! Hahaha…okay so here it is already! Hope you'll like it!**

**-------------------------------OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-----------------------------------**

**CHAPTER FIVE-NATSUME'S SICK?!**

"Mikan be sure to let Natsume stay with us tonight. I'm really worried about him." Mom said as I was eating my breakfast.

"Yes mom…but…mom…I don't feel like going to school today…" I said. It's the truth. I just don't feel like going to school today. Like, I'm going to be absent or whatsoever it is.

"No. You should go to school today honey. You're not sick." Mom said then I finish eating my breakfast and went to get my school bag and guitar.

"I'm going now mom." I said as I bade goodbye to her and get my roller skates then I proceeded to school.

I decided to wait on the school's gate for Natsume so I can get him out of those fan girls that are always crowding them…and at the same time…I'm a bit afraid of the fan girls…even though that they've been beaten by Hotaru and Ruka…we just don't know that they'll make a little revenge.

After a few minutes, I found Natsume's limousine coming towards the school. Good…I have to convince him…it'll be a bit difficult…it's so hard to convince him unless I'll drag him to my home.

Natsume's limousine stops in front of me. Good thing that the fan girls didn't see Natsume's limousine at all or they'll be crowding again. Natsume step out of the limousine looking…tired? What's wrong with him?

"Hey…Polka-dots!" Natsume cried.

"Natsume are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

"No…I'm…fine…" and with that Natsume fell down.

"Natsume! Natsume! Wake up! What happen?" I asked utterly worried by now. Natsume's driver step out of the limousine and carried Natsume back to his seat. I hop on holding Natsume's hands…

"Driver-san…what's wrong with Natsume?" I asked.

"Natsume-bochamaa has been feeling sick lately Sakura-san. We told him to just rest in his bed but he insisted and wanted to come to school." Natsume's driver said.

So…he's been feeling sick. When I touch his forehead it was indeed hot. He has high fever…

"Driver-san please take us to…"

"…to the hospital?" he asked.

"No…back to Natsume's house." I said then the driver starts his engine and drive towards Natsume's house. Natsume don't like to go to the hospital…he'd rather stay at home than be there. As I realize it…Natsume's breathing was hard…

"Natsume…" I muttered…when we arrive at Natsume's house we laid him to his bed. I stayed behind. I guess I'll have to take care of Natsume…it could be my way of showing my thanks to him when he saved me from the fan girls…

I put some ice on the ice bag and put it on Natsume's forehead. Slowly, Natsume's breathing was returning back to normal but he's still have fever.

After an hour or so…Natsume began to wake up…

"M-Polka-dots?" he said weakly…

"Natsume! You're awake!" I cried as Natsume was awake but still weak…

"What am I doing here?" he asked.

"Natsume, why did you have to go to school? You should just rest…why insist to go to school?" I asked worriedly but a bit angry.

"I don't like to rest thinking that I'm weak." He muttered.

"But Natsume you're not weak! You're just sick!" I said.

"It's still the same! So…why are you in here? Aren't you suppose to be in school and receiving a grade of F in your Math?" he said teasingly.

"Funny Natsume…I'm here to take care of you as your parents are out on a business trip and you won't let your maids to take care of you." I said.

"Does your mom know that you're in here?" he asked.

"Yeah…I called her already and your parents too. Is it because you're sick that you went back here instead of staying at my house?" I asked…

"…"

"Natsume! We could've at least taken care of you! My mom's worried and all! You have made everyone worried!" I cried.

"I didn't think that you all will be worried because of me. That's why I went to school so that you won't be worried of me." He said shyly.

"Whatever…" I muttered then someone knock on the door.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's food for Natsume bochamaa…he haven't eaten breakfast earlier…" one of the maids said as she handed me Natsume's food tray then she went out.

"I don't want to eat!" he cried.

"If you won't eat then you'll be sicker! Eat! At least you can some of your energy back." I said.

"Wow I didn't know Polka-dots that you're knowledgeable about these things. I thought that your brain is full of air." He said teasingly.

"Natsume! You jerk!" I cried as slaps his forehead.

"Oww! Can't you see that I'm sick?! Why are you trying to beat up someone who is sick?" he cried.

"Whatever Natsume. Here eat!" I cried as I get a spoon and fork and began to feed him.

"I don't like to be spoon-fed." He cried as I shove him a sushi in his mouth.

"Okay then! Eat with your heart's delight." I said and Natsume began to eat. Suddenly an idea pop into my mind and I went to get my guitar and my paper and ball pen.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he was still eating.

"Nothing. I'm just making a song…for you." I cried. Natsume look taken aback.

"You're writing a song for me?! Oh no! I don't want to hear it!" he cried. I glare at him and Natsume resume to his eating.

It's not like I'm making a love song for him. No way! I'm just making a sort of a friendship song. I mean I just want him to know that there are some friends caring for him. And this might be a part of like a thank you song for saving me from the fan girls.

I then began to strum the guitar hoping to find the right tune. I want the song to be perfect and won't be really forgotten. I mean…some songs just come and go right? I want that this song will always remain in us.

I then realize that Natsume was staring at me…

"What?! What are you staring?" I asked.

"I'm not staring at you stupid. I'm just thinking." He said.

"Okay then what are you thinking?" I asked.

"I was just thinking…why you can make some songs when you're such an idiot." He said teasingly. Grr…he really does it this time!

"Natsume!!! I'm not an airhead you know! I also have things that I learn." I said. I could feel steams coming out of my ears.

"Okay then, what was the reason why the Great Wall of China was built?" he asked. What?! What's Grand World of China? I didn't know that they have a world in China.

"What's that?!" I asked.

"Ha! You don't even know what Great Wall of China is?!" he asked teasingly. He must be enjoying this moment already. But I must not let him know that I don't know what it is. Actually I don't really know that such a thing exist.

"Yeah I know! It's a big wall in the borders of China so that monsters and bad dragons can't go inside China." I said proudly. I mean it's a wall right so it must be there to protect the civilians. I was hoping that he will be amaze by that…but instead…

"What?! Hahahaha!!! Dragons and Monsters?! Hahaha!!!" he cried laughingly. Oh…he is soo…enjoying this.

"Natsume! IDIOT!!!" I cried. I can't believe him! At least he'll correct me. But no! Instead he broke out into fits of laughter.

While he was still busy laughing at my stupid answer, I suddenly noticed that there's a blue notebook under his bed. I suddenly get it to my curiosity and when I was suppose to open it, Natsume suddenly get it from my grasp.

"Don't touch this!" he said angrily.

"Huh?! What is it Natsume?" I asked.

"It's nothing in your concern." He said as he decided to keep the notebook in under his pillow. But I wasn't really the person who will always let it pass by. Once I see something out of my curiosity, I'll really want to find out what it is.

So I suddenly get the notebook. Natsume tried to get it away from me but I pull it towards me. We were like playing tug of war in there. In the end when Natsume suddenly pull it hard it fell to the floor and the notebook was open in a particular page.

I suddenly get it before Natsume and I back away further from Natsume.

"Accidentally in Love…hey! It rings a bell!" I said.

"Well…we both know that song…"

"Natsume…is this the notebook where you write down your songs?" I asked.

"Yeah more or less…but don't go to other pages! Just there!" he cried.

"Y-yeah! But this title…it sounds so familiar…" I said as I was trying to find out where I have seen or heard it.

"It's the one that my father used to sing when we were still children." He said. And it hit me!

"Oh yeah…I remember now…when we used to play with each other your father will then sing this song…I didn't know that you compose it!" I said excitedly.

"My father told me that I'm too young to be a star at that time so he was the one who sing it. But it wasn't really heard in the public. Dad don't have a great voice." He said.

"Yeah…hehehe…that's why…oh yeah…do you still have a cd of it Natsume?" I asked.

"I think so…just look in here." He said as he handed his iPod. I was finding the song and there it is. Accidentally in Love. I then began to play it as Natsume snatch the notebook away from me.

_So she said what's the problem, baby_

_What's the problem I don't know?_

_Well maybe I'm in love (love)_

_I think about it every time_

_I think about it_

_Can't stop thinking about it…_

Wow…I can't believe that Natsume can compose already such nice song at the age of 7. Yeah…I began to write songs when I was already 9…I think he's really much great.

_How much longer will it take to cure this?_

_Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)_

_Makes me wanna turn around and face me_

_But I don't know nothing about love…oh…_

Hehehe…maybe Natsume was really inspired at this time…Hahaha…

_Come on…come on…turn a little faster_

_Come on…come on…the world will follow after_

_Come on…come on…cause everybody's after love…_

_So I said I'm a snowball running_

_Running down into the spring that coming all this love_

_Melting under blue sky_

_Belting on sunlight shimmering love_

_Well baby I surrender_

_To the strawberry ice cream_

_Never ever end all this love_

_What'd will do? _

_There's no escaping your love…oh…_

_These lines of lightning mean we're never alone_

_Never alone…no…no…_

_Come on…come on…move a little closer_

_Come on…come on…I wanna hear you whisper_

_Come on…come on…settle down inside my love…oh…_

Haha…he really is so in love in this one! Hmm? Who is the lucky girl?

_Come on…come on…jump a little higher_

_Come on…come on…if you feel a little lighter_

_Come on…come on…we were once upon a time in love…_

_We're accidentally in love…_

_Accidentally in love… (7x)_

_Accidentally…_

_I'm in love… (6x)_

_Accidentally…_

_I'm in love… (6x)_

_Accidentally…_

_Come on…come on…spin a little tighter_

_Come on…come on…and the world will little brighter_

_Come on…come on…get yourself inside your love…_

_I'm in love…_

After the song I turn at Natsume, smiling.

"So…who's the lucky girl?" I asked excitedly.

"What lucky girl?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"You know…the one you're in love with…" I asked. I didn't know that Natsume have someone he likes already since we were still children.

"I'm not in love." He said firmly.

"Oh yes you are…you're the one who compose this song right? You express your feelings through these songs that we make. So…who is it? Is it someone I know?" I asked excitedly.

"It was someone that I like since we're 7." He said turning a little scarlet.

"Since 7?! So you still like the girl?! Who is it?!" I tried to rack my brain as to whom is it…

"Wait! That's the time when we first met! That's when the two of us were sent to Okinawa and we live at our summer house for 1 year! Wasn't it the time when we weren't allowed to go out of the house and we were just inside the house? How come you have someone you like in there?" I asked confused. I just don't get it.

"Idiot!" he cried.

"Natsume! I don't know! Who is it?! I can't figure it out at all!" I cried.

"Nothing. Just forget about it…" he said as he slump back into his bed. I guess that he doesn't want to talk about it…

"Have a nice sleep Natsume…" I muttered. I guess he's feeling a little sleepy right now…after that I also fell asleep sitting and I don't know what anymore…

--------OoOoOoOo--------

I woke up. Huh?! It's so dark…ouch! My back's throbbing…oh yeah…I have fallen asleep while I was sitting…I'll never do it again…huh? What's this? Blanket? Who put this…Huh?!

"Natsume!!!" I cried as I stand up. I then heard Natsume muttering.

"What?! You're so loud! I'm trying to sleep here!" he cried.

"Sorry…" I muttered. So I'm still in Natsume's house…oh yeah…what's the time? 11 pm?! What?! I slept that long?!

"Natsume! I have to go home!" I said as I started to get my things.

"What? It's already late…just stay here for tonight…" he said trying to get up.

"Natsume…are you fine already?" I asked as I touch his forehead. It's not hot anymore. Thank goodness. He's fine already.

"There's a guest room beside my room. I think that you can use that…" he said although it looks like he doesn't want to let me go to the guest room…wonder why…

"Okay…I'll just stay here for tonight." I said then I wave good bye to Natsume and went to the guest room…now what will I do in here?

Oh yeah! I forgot! I was about to make a song for Natsume…guess I'll just make it now since I'm not really sleepy at all…hope the song will be wonderful…

As I was racking my brain hoping to find the perfect song I pressed my finger on my lips…it's like…I was just being…kiss? Oh no! It's not! Impossible! Who would? Hehehe…and then I went back again composing my song.

**Done! Do you like it?! Hehehee…what do you think? Just send in your reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE AND THE SONG 'REMEMBER ME THIS WAY'.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hey guys! Thanks for reading and reviewing!! Hehehe…thanks! And also here it is the chapter 6! Hope that you will like it!! Hehehe…sorry for the late update since there's still exams!**

**CHAPTER SIX-SPECIAL ASSIGNMENT**

"Natsume! I have to go home first…" I said while the two of us were eating breakfast in Natsume's house.

"Whatever rubber duckie…" he said. He again is a pervert as usual! But…at least he's fine now…

"You know what Natsume…I'll sing the song today that I made yesterday…" I said happily.

"Oh yeah…your song! You've been up late in the middle of the night singing that song of yours. I didn't get a good night sleep because of you!" he cried.

"Well I'm sorry if my singing is so bad that you didn't have a good night sleep yesterday!" I said sarcastically. He really is such a prat!

After we finish eating breakfast, we went to my house. I think that my mom must be worried of me and all so I just decided to stop by.

"Mom…I'm home…I brought Natsume with me!" I cried. Just then my mom went out of the kitchen and hugs me.

"Oh honey! I was so worried yesterday! I always think that something might happen to you…" she said as she let go of the hug.

"Mom…I'm fine…I'm in Natsume's house right? Oh yeah…Natsume!!!" I called then Natsume went inside.

"Oh Natsume-kun!" my mom cried as she hugs Natsume. "Mikan said that you were sick! Are you okay now?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." He replied.

"Oh dear will you stay with us tonight?" mom asked.

"Oh…I think that my parents are already coming home today…no need to worry…" he said. Yeah! He really doesn't want us to worry about him.

After that and with much argument, Natsume went ahead of me to school. I don't want to go together with him to school and think that I've been with him the whole night! The fan girls will attack me again with it. They might think that I will do something to Natsume…

After a few minutes I then set off to school. Such a wonderful day today! And I will present my new song again…I don't know if it'll be okay…usually it will take me 2-3 days to compose a song but this song…I just made it overnight…Oh I hope it'll be okay…

When I arrive at the class, Mr. Narumi, our homeroom adviser was there. I then decided to present my song. I want to let Mr. Narumi hear it…I really like Mr. Narumi…after father's death…he was always there with me like a father…that's why I want him to see me present.

"Hi Mr. Narumi!" I called. When Mr. Narumi saw me he flung his arms toward me happily.

"Oh Mikan-chan!!! I was so worried! You were absent yesterday!" he said worriedly.

"I'm fine Mr. Narumi! I'm okay! Oh yeah…want to listen to my new song?" I asked not only him but to the whole class.

"Yeah! We didn't know that you're making a new song Mikan-chan." Nonoko said.

"Well…I just made it yesterday…I really hope that it'll be okay…" I said. I then began to strum my guitar. With that the whole class went silent. They were eagerly waiting…

"Oh yeah…before I forgot…this song is dedicated to you my friends and especially…Natsume." I said as I smirk at him. Natsume just rolled his eyes and the others were giggling and all.

"Please don't misunderstand! It's just a friendship song or whatsoever it is." I cried. I don't want them to give false interpretation about me and Natsume. I began to strum my guitar and sing…

_Every now and then  
We find a special friend  
Who never lets us down  
Who understands it all  
Reaches out each time you fall  
You're the best friend that I've found _

_I know you can't stay  
But part of you will never, ever go away  
Your heart will stay_

I look at everyone…they were listening so intently and others were happy…I think that we can all relate to this song…I mean…we have our friends…

_I'll make a wish for you  
And hope it will come true  
That life will just be kind  
To such a gentle mind  
If you lose your way  
Think back on yesterday  
Remember me this way  
Remember me this way _

I then saw Anna and Nonoko. They were holding hands and sort of crying…well maybe they can really feel the song…I mean…they've been best friends ever since they were young…

_I don't need eyes to see  
The love you bring to me  
No matter where I go  
And I know that you'll be there  
Forever more, a part of me  
You're everywhere  
_

_I'll make a wish for you  
And hope it will come true  
That life will just be kind  
To such a gentle mind  
If you lose your way  
Think back on yesterday  
Remember me this way  
Remember me this way _

_And I'll be right behind your shoulder, _

_watching you I'll be standing by your side in all you do  
And I won't ever leave  
As long as you believe  
You just believe  
_

I then saw some other classmates of mine…they're really feeling it…yeah…I can also feel it too while writing it…

_I'll make a wish for you  
And hope it will come true  
That life will just be kind  
To such a gentle mind  
If you lose your way  
Think back on yesterday  
Remember me this way  
Remember me this way_

_This way…_

After I finish, I was greeted by loud applause but this time…my classmates were shedding tears. I began to cry too…I don't know why…but my tears just went out of my eyes…

"It was so wonderful Mikan-chan!" they all cried.

"Mikan-chan…really so wonderful! It's also touching!" Mr. Narumi cried through sobbing. Guess he was also touch.

"Thanks everyone…" I cried. I mean…this song is dedicated to my friends and I'm so happy that they love it…I went towards Hotaru. As usual she was already recopying it so she can sell it to the school.

"Do you like it Hotaru?" I asked.

"Yeah…at least more wonderful than your other songs…we were really touch." She said nonchalantly but I know that deep inside that she really likes it…I smiled…I then look at Natsume…he was gazing at the windows…I hope that he like my new song…

"Okay class, settle down now." Mr. Narumi said as we went to our respective seats already and waiting for Mr. Narumi.

"Actually…I'm here to announce you that in next week we will have our school festival!" he cried happily. And we were chattering again. I too was chattering to Hotaru about my plans about the school festival. I really like these things…it's so fun and to believe that you don't have any classes at that time…

"But actually…in this school festival…the second years are going to have a singing contest." He said. Singing contest?! That's new…I thought that we were going to have a haunted house this year…

"In this singing contest you will be the one to compose your songs and present it to the school. But, each class was given an assignment. In ours, we're going to have a duet. Other classes are going to have a solo, a band or a group of vocalists." He said.

Hmm…a duet…it'll be interesting. I think it'll be just right. But the question…who's going to be the class representative?

"Now we're down to the question as to who will be the one to represent our class. Like they will be the one to compose the songs and present it to the class." He said. Suddenly Hotaru raises her hands.

"I think that Mikan and Natsume are right for this assignment. The both of them are composers and singers." She said. The others were agreeing. It's okay for me but what about Natsume?

"I don't wanna do it." He said firmly. See? He's the person who doesn't like to do these things.

"Come on Natsume we'll need you." Mr. Narumi said with a puppy eyed face.

"I don't wanna you gay teacher!" he cried.

"Hey! Don't call Mr. Narumi gay!" I cried. I can't believe him!

"And I don't want to do this stuff." He said sternly. The others were trying their hardest to persuade Natsume. They really think that the two of us are right for the assignment. I also think so. If the two of us could cooperate with each other then the result will be wonderful.

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

Huh?! What?! Oh no! Hotaru just hit Natsume with her baka gun!

"Do it or else feel the wrath of the new baka gun!" she cried sternly.

"Oh no! It's like they're giving death glares on each other." I heard Koko my classmate cried. It really is true. It's like the two of them are going to give them their death sentence soon. The atmosphere was even cold!

"Okay! Fine! I'll do it!" Natsume said finally.

"Really?!" I cried.

"That settles then." Hotaru said then she reloads her baka gun again. Scary…

"So that settles it! Natsume and Mikan are our class representatives. I will hope that the outcome would be fantastic! And oh…I think that the two of you should meet everyday to make this assignment." He said staring at the both of us.

"Yes Mr. Narumi." I said. I look at Natsume. He has resume to reading his manga as usual. I look at Ruka; he gave me two thumbs up. I smiled…he's so nice!!!

After classes, I meet up with Natsume. I want to know where and when we'll meet. I'm sort of excited. I never have once entered a singing contest and this time I'm working with Natsume.

"So when will we meet?" I asked excitedly.

"Let's go to my office." He said.

"Why? What will we do there?" I asked.

"That's where we will be working for our assignment. You already know that after classes I have to go work. So we'll just work on my office everyday until this thing finishes." He said.

"Really?! We're really going to work in your office?" I asked excitedly. I've never been to Natsume's office before but I think that it'll be really neat.

"Yeah. You'll have to ride with me to go there." He said. What?!

"But Natsume I have to go shopping with Anna, Nonoko, and Hotaru. Can I just go there after we finishes?" I asked. I don't want to miss any fun.

"No." he said firmly. What?! That can't be!!!

"Come on Natsume! Just after we finish shopping!" I wailed.

"And I don't want to go home very late!" he said firmly. I just remain quiet. Okay…if he really don't want to go home very late. Usually my shopping takes a couple of hours. Hehehe…

"Okay Natsume! So are we going now?" I asked. Then Natsume's limousine arrives and we both hop in and go to Natsume's office. I can't wait!!!

After a few minutes, we then arrive at the Flames Music Industry. It's really a big company. It has 12 floors and a rooftop. Natsume's office is in the 12th floor or so I heard.

When we went inside the company the company clerks greeted at Natsume…flirtily. Yuck! Even the company clerks are into him. Is he really such a superstar? Then the clerks gave me such a weird smile. What's wrong with them?

We then take the elevator. When we arrive there it was jam packed but nevertheless still has spaces for the two of us. The employees greeted at Natsume and gave me a quizzical look. What's wrong with these people?

Other girls were also trying to behave as flirty as they are and gave me sort of like a death glare. Geez…are these girls working here just to see Natsume? When we arrive at the 12th floor, it was to find all boys in that floor. Wow! Thank God! I don't like to receive death glares again.

But these boys were giving me such weird faces. What the heck! Are there all maniacs? One guy even called me and smiled at me. Natsume look at him with a raise eyebrow and he resume to his work looking scared. Then we headed to his office.

The office was very large! Much bigger than my living room and kitchen combines. The office looks plain but nevertheless still feels like you're at home. In the office you can see the city. It was such a wonderful sight.

There was a big desk in the middle of the office and a sofa on the left. There were also some paintings and in the right wall of the office is a big portrait or a family picture. I look at it…it

was the picture of the Sakura and Hyuuga family.

We were still little children at this time. 8 or 9 I don't remember at all. My father is still even in there. Me and Natsume were in the middle sitting and our parents were at our back. I look at father…I miss him so much already…

"Hey rubber duckie when are we going to start?" Natsume asked as I was still looking at the picture. He was already sitting in his chair.

"Oh yeah…right now." I said. I really hope that it'll be okay!

"So got any ideas?" I asked hoping. Natsume is always full of ideas and his ideas are always great!

"Nope." He said calmly.

"What?! You don't have any?!" I asked utterly bemuse.

"Yeah I don't have. I don't have any interest in this one to begin with." He said nonchalantly. I can't believe it!

"So then…what will we do?" I asked.

"It's for you to figure out." He said. I can't believe him! Why did he even agree if he doesn't have any interest to begin with? At least he can have some so that we can start directly.

"Okay…is it okay for you to have a love song?" I asked. I mean duets are usually meant for love songs…

"Fine." He said.

"Okay so it's a love song…but what is it? Are they in love? Or are they being broken apart? Or is it a forbidden love?" I asked. I really need to know so that I can have at least any ideas to make.

"Okay. I'll give you a situation and you'll make the first stanza. Is that okay?" he asked. "I'll just improvise it if it's bad…besides I have so many things to do." He said pointing at the papers that I think he'll have to check.

"Okay. What's the situation?" I asked.

"It's like the boy and the girl were complete strangers. They don't know each other but just because of some circumstances they meet and after many things that happen to them they realize that they love each other and is always there for each other on whatever might happen." He said.

"Wow! It's great! I didn't know that you can make such a wonderful situation! It's so fabulous! Okay…I'll start to make the first stanza!" I said excitedly. I then began to get my paper and pencil. I then began to make it…

After what seems like an eternity, I finish making the first stanza. It was a bit difficult. I mean I don't really have any inspiration composing this song. But nevertheless I think that it's great…just a bit hard.

"Here Natsume…the first stanza." I said handing him the paper that I use to write. Natsume read it and after a few minutes…

"Okay. It's fine…for an idiot like you." He said.

"Natsume come on and tell me if it's okay." I demand.

"I told you already that it's okay. I'll just make the second one then." He said as he began to write already.

"Ne Natsume…can I read some of your books in here? It seems interesting." I said.

"Go on…if you can understand what you're reading." He said.

"Grr…just shut up in there. I have a brain too you know!" I said exasperatedly. I then began to read one book talking about the wonders of music in our life. It has so many pictures of some famous musicians in there.

After a while Natsume handed me the paper. I read it…wow! It's so fantastic!

"Natsume it's so fabulous!" I cried.

"Yeah much fabulous than yours." He said. He then began to pack his things.

"Hey where are you going?" I asked.

"As you can see we're going home already." He said.

"What?! But it's still…oh yeah…I think we should." I said. I didn't realize that it was starting to get dark. I then began to pack my things up. After that we went home.

The next day after classes, the same thing happens. As usual when we went to the company they were greeting Natsume flirtingly and they were giving me death glares. When we reach the 12th floor the guys were staring at me but then continued their work when Natsume raised their eyebrows at them.

"So…we're off to the chorus…do you have any ideas?" I asked. It was really a bit hard I have to admit.

"I think I'll just make the chorus part and you do the rest." He said as he began to write.

After a few days the lyrics was finish. Now left is the musical instruments. It's really a bit hard…

"Hey I think it's G in here Natsume not C." I said.

"No idiot! It's C! If it's G then it's really horrible! I think it's C." he said. Yeah we have so many arguments lately just because of this special assignment that we have.

After that we then move on to who will be singing that certain stanza and what we will wear at that day.

"Just normal clothes idiot!" Natsume said as we were discussing about our costumes.

"But…come on…not formal attire?" I asked.

"No…and besides in here they are just normal people that have found love. It's not really necessary to wear such attire." He said.

"Okay. But I'll sing the second part of the song." I said.

"I said that it's supposed to be me to sing that idiot! Come on! No arguing! Tomorrow's already the presentation." He said.

"You're not scared Natsume?" I asked.

"Why would I be scared? It's nothing to be scared of." He said calmly. He then began to pack his things. I guess it's time to go already. Tomorrow's the big day already and I hope that it'll be okay. I'm a bit scared. But I think that it'll be okay since I'm with Natsume.

**Done! Whew! What do you think? Just hit the Review button and go!**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE AND THE SONG 'AT THE BEGINNING'**

**-------------------------------XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX----------------------------------**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Merry Christmas guys! Hehehe…thanks also for the wonderful reviews that you gave to the last chapter! Hehehehe…I wanna thank Mikan S. Hyuuga, hikarinozomi, behindthisgirlshadow, Kai Hyuuga and babee-angel. Thank you so much! And hope that you will also support my other fanfic namely Destiny Calls Us To Love Each Other. Hehehe…anyway…here is the next chapter already! Let's the contest begins!**

**-------------------------------XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX----------------------------------**

**CHAPTER SEVEN-SCHOOL FESTIVAL**

"Good luck honey!" mom cried to me as I was preparing to leave. Today's the school festival and the day that me and Natsume will present our song.

"Yeah mom! Thanks! It'll be fine! If you want you can also watch it mom!" I said.

"I don't think so honey. I'll just buy a copy from Hotaru-chan." Mom smiled.

"Yeah I think so mom!" I cried. I then waved goodbye! Okay! It's going to be okay! It'll be fine!

When I arrive at the school, I went directly to my classroom. I'm kind of nervous and all and I think that I think I need my friends' advice on it.

"You'll be fine Mikan-chan!" Anna cried.

"Yeah! You're with Natsume!" Nonoko cried. Yeah I guess. I've always been saying that it'll be fine if Natsume's with me.

After the school bell rings the whole school went to the gym to see the presentation or rather contest since they decided to give money to those who win.

"For the class who wins, they will receive 100 000 yen. I wish you all good luck! It's really a big amount! May the best presenter win!" the announcer said. Now it's already getting a bit tough since they decided that it will be a contest.

"Hey idiot!" Natsume called from behind.

"What?" I asked. I'm already getting nervous and excited.

"Don't freak out okay?" he said.

"Yeah I know…we talk about it how many times already." I said. "You should also remember our parts."

"I'm supposed to be the one who'll tell you that." He said.

"Yeah whatever!" I cried. I don't want to start an argument right now.

Then the contest begins. First, it was Permy from Class 2-C who performs. She's wearing such heavy make-up and black gothic dress. Yeah you get it…she dress up likes an emo! Her song is even emo! Figures! Maybe she's really an emo person…

Next to perform was a band from Class 2-A. Wow! They were like rock stars! The gym was rocking because of them…oh gosh…I hope that ours will be fantastic. But nevertheless I admit that theirs is beautiful.

Next was a group of boys who dresses like from the basketball team. They sort of do a short presentation where one basketball player loves this certain chick girl but was getting busted. Funny! But then…

After this is our presentation already! I'm really getting nervous already. I remember Natsume's words. 'Don't freak out'. Yeah…don't freak out!

"Hey Mikan!" someone called. Oh…it's just Hotaru.

"Make sure to win idiot. 100 000 yen is big!" Hotaru said.

"Yeah…I hope so…well the others are really wonderful too." I said weakly.

"Just break a leg idiot." She said. What?! Break a leg?!

"Hotaru! Why would I break my leg?! I can't perform if I break my leg!" I cried. Does she want to let us win or not…

"Stupid! It means good luck!" she said. Oh…

"Mikan-chan!" someone called. I then began to turn scarlet as he draws nearer. Yeah I know…it's Ruka!

"Mikan-chan…good luck!" he cried. I smiled! Just right! My inspiration!

"Thanks!" I grin. Just my inspiration!

After that the boys from class 2-D already finish singing. Oh no! It's our time now!!!

"Hey oranges…try not to freak out okay! Act normally." Natsume called. Yeah…

"Okay and now give it up for Natsume and Mikan from Class 2-B! They'll be presenting their song entitled… "At the Beginning"." The announcer called. Okay…be calm…the music began to play…then…go!

_We were strangers  
Starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming  
What we'd have to go through  
Now here we are_

_I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you  
_

I sang as I went up to the stage. They were already screaming! Guess they're really cheering a lot! Hehehe…it sort of ease my nervousness…but I really think that when it's Natsume's turn the whole school will be screaming!

**No one told me  
I was going to find you  
Unexpected  
What you did to my heart  
**_**When I lost hope  
You were there to remind me  
This is the start  
**_

As I predicted it to be! Just when they heard Natsume's voice they were screaming like mad. Natsume came towards me and the two of us were smiling. Then we turn to face each other smiling. I think that Natsume is also enjoying it.

_**Life is a road and I want to keep going**_

_**Love is a river I wanna keep flowing**_

_**Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey**_

_**I'll be there when the world stops turning**_

_**I'll be there when the storm is through**_

_**In the end I wanna be standing**_

_**At the Beginning with you…**_

The crowds were already cheering and screaming. Kyaa! I really hope that they'll like our song! Others were also giggling. Well…I guess…hehehe…our song is after all a love song…

_We were strangers  
On a crazy adventure_

**Never dreaming  
How our dreams would come true  
**

_**Now here we stand  
Unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you**_

We were really singing happily and the crowds seem to be enjoying. They're swaying to the beat of the music and others were giggling…it's like being in a concert!

_**Life is a road and I want to keep going**_

_**Love is a river I wanna keep flowing**_

_**Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey**_

_**I'll be there when the world stops turning**_

_**I'll be there when the storm is through**_

_**In the end I wanna be standing**_

_**At the Beginning with you…**_

As Natsume and me were still singing suddenly Natsume held my hand. What?! I started to freak out! Oh no! But Natsume just gave look at me and smiled at me and…I began to calm down. When the crowds saw that we were holding hands they were screaming like mad!

_**I knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart**_

_**Life is a road and I want to keep going**_

_**Love is a river I wanna keep flowing**_

_**Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey**_

_**I'll be there when the world stops turning**_

_**I'll be there when the storm is through**_

_**In the end I wanna be standing**_

_**At the Beginning with you…**_

Then as we were still holding hands we look at each other smiling and like really feeling the song…

_**Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep going on....  
**_

_Starting out on a journey_

_**Life is a road and I wanna going  
Love is river I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you…**_

And with that we won the contest! Well it was really wonderful! The crowd was really getting fired up and after it the song was being played all over the school…hehehe…

After the contest, we decided to roam around the campus. I mean it's the school festival and one of my most favorite festivals in the school. We don't have classes at that time and there are oh so many games! I really love it.

Together with Ruka, Hotaru and Natsume we went around the school. First we went to a store that sells such cute teddy bears! I decided to buy one.

"Hey aren't you a bit old buying teddy bears?" Natsume asked. Hmp! He just doesn't know the ways of the girls.

"Even grown-up ladies wants to have these teddy bears!" I said.

"I think its cute Mikan-chan!" Ruka said. Oh…love…

"Thanks! It is, isn't it Hotaru-chan?" I asked. Hotaru just stare at it.

"I don't really like teddy bears." She said calmly. Oh…

After that we went to a store selling mangas. Natsume buy loads of mangas. He really likes it and he even has a growing collection of it. He even has a library just for the mangas.

"Is it really good Natsume?" I asked as he was thinking whether he would buy it or not.

"Yes. Except for you. You don't like to read at all." He said.

"But I just…they're all fighting! Do they have mangas that aren't fighting or just like a love story?" I asked.

"I think there is Mikan-chan…it's called shoujo mangas. But some shoujo mangas have some fight scenes…Natsume usually buy shounen manga. Shounen manga are usually those that contain fight scenes. You know for boys." Ruka explained.

"Oh…that's why…" I said. Hotaru was taking a picture of Natsume buying mangas. Guess she'll sell it to the fan girls.

"Hey! Get it away!" Natsume cried irritated.

"No! I'll earn loads of money in this!" Hotaru said as her eyes sparkles!

After Natsume buy some mangas we went to a pet store. There were so many cute pets in there!

"Look! This dog is so cute!!!" I cried as I pointed to a cute pink Pomeranian dog. It's really so cute!

"Look Mikan-chan! There's a snow rabbit in there!" Ruka said as he pointed at the rabbit. Ruka really likes animals. He even has a ranch for the animals that he took care of. I once go there…it was like a mini-zoo! It was so wonderful!

After Ruka bought the snow rabbit, we went to a store that sells new technological devices! Yep…Hotaru drags us here when she saw the sign. Her eyes really sparkle when she saw it. When we arrive at the store it was to find wonderful technological gadgets!

"WOW! Look at this one! A mini laptop!" I cried. I really wish to have a laptop.

Natsume was looking over some new iPods on display. Ruka was at the home appliances corner. I went to Hotaru who was looking at some cameras.

"Hotaru will you buy a camera?" I asked. I really know that Hotaru really likes camera.

"Uh-huh! I have wanted to have a new one!" she said. I then look over at the prices…OMG! It's so expensive!!!

"Hotaru! It's so expensive! Imagine! This camera is worth 2 000 000 yen! Can you even afford it?" I asked.

"Of course idiot! I'm not poor you know. I earn loads of money." She said. Oh yeah right…Hotaru really earns a lot of money!

After that Hotaru buy the camera that was worth 2 000 000 yen. As we were still walking to find some stores that will attract us, Koko, our classmates went towards us.

"Hey Natsume!" Koko said calling Natsume.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I'll tell it later. Mind you…we really need you!" he said. "Is it okay for Natsume to be gone away for a little while?" he asked. We agreed and Natsume went with Koko. After a while Ruka said that he'll bring us some refreshments.

"Okay. We're just in here Ruka." I called then I heard a loud bang! Huh? What is it?

"What was that Hotaru?" I asked.

"It's nothing. It's just a game." She said.

"What game?" I asked curiously.

"Borrowing Game. Wherein you will borrow the thing that the announcer wants. The first to get wins." She said.

"Wow! That's so great! I want to—" but I didn't' continue as someone hugs me from behind!

"Huh?! What—" I turn to see who was hugging me. But he was wearing a mask. I can't see who it is! Just then he threw something to the sky. I look at it and it suddenly burst like a fireworks but there was something written in there.

"Suki…na…hito…?" I read confusedly. What? The one that I love? Who was that? I turn around to see who it was but he was gone already. Who was that guy?

**Whew! Who could it be? Heehehe…but anyway, review guys and FLAMES are accepted…hehehe..I know that my story is not that good but I want to know your comments about my story. Merry Christmas everyone!**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE AND THE SONG 'FALL TO PIECES' AND 'I'M WITH YOU' BY AVRIL LAVIGNE**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Sorry for the late update…really very busy and everything…sorry…but anyway…here's chapter 8 and more likely the 2****nd**** part of their school festival. Anyway thanks to those who reviewed and read the last chap! Hehehe!!! ^^**

**CHAPTER EIGHT-SCHOOL FESTIVAL 2**

Who was that guy? But nevertheless when he hugs me I felt comfortable in his arms. It's so gentle and…it feels like I have known that guy from somewhere but I just don't know who.

"Hey Mikan?"

But I really get this feeling that it's like I like this guy! What am I saying? I don't even know who he is! But just because of his touch, I think that I'm so safe in his arms…

"Hey idiot!"

"Hey Mikan-chan?"

Hmm??? Who could it be? Could it be that he's…

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

Ouch!

"Itai Hotaru-chan!" I cried. Why does she have to hit me in her baka gun anyway? I didn't do anything…

"Idiot! You don't even know that we're here…" Natsume said from behind. When I heard his voice I suddenly feel hot! What?! Why?

"Hey Mikan-chan are you okay? You seem you're out of this world…is something bothering you?" Ruka asked worriedly. I was still feeling hot! Argh! I don't know why I suddenly feel hot when I heard Natsume's voice…

"I'm okay guys…just thinking…" I said weakly.

"I didn't know that idiots could think." Natsume said and this time I turn around to face him, to argue him, but instead I couldn't find words to argue! It's like my tongue was tied when I look at him and I began to turn scarlet. What's wrong with me?

"What? You're not going to argue?" Natsume said with a bit of amusement.

"I…I…I hate you Natsume! I'm not an idiot you know!" I cried finally saying my usual words to say when Natsume began to tease me again but I was still feeling hot…what's wrong with me?

I usually feel this way when I'm with Ruka…does that mean that I like…no! It can't be! Why would I suddenly like that guy?

"Hey Ruka I have to talk with you." Hotaru said as she motioned to a nearby restaurant.

"O-Okay." Ruka muttered. I saw Ruka turning a bit of scarlet. I watch them as they went to the restaurant and went to sit.

**-NORMAL POV-**

"Hey Ruka…I've got to talk to you. It's about Mikan and Natsume." Hotaru said calmly.

"What about them?" Ruka asked as he saw Natsume dragging Mikan away from the spot. Guess they'll be going somewhere.

"Here's the situation between the two of them." Hotaru said as she reaches out a piece of paper from her pockets and laid it on the desk. There were pictures of Natsume and Mikan and some arrows.

"Here. Natsume likes Mikan right?" Hotaru asked casually.

"I…I think so. He never said to me that he likes someone." Ruka replied. "But judging also from Natsume's action I think that he likes Mikan-chan."

"Okay. So that's it. Natsume likes Mikan but…Mikan likes another person instead." Hotaru said.

"Who is it?" Ruka asked eagerly. It can be seen in his expression that he really wants to know.

"None of your business to know." Hotaru said firmly and Ruka was disappointed. "Continue to our discussions. So Mikan likes someone else but judging from her reactions earlier I think that Mikan sort of has feelings for Natsume already."

"I think so too." Ruka said.

"So…our plan is to let Mikan realize that she loves Natsume. I really think that she really likes Natsume but just because of a certain person that Mikan still likes she has doubts as to whether or not she likes Natsume or not." Hotaru said nonchalantly.

"So Mikan-chan still likes her crush but has doubts already?" Ruka said already getting to the point. "But…who is this person that Mikan-chan likes?" Ruka asked again for the second time.

"I said that it's none of your business. You'll know soon who he is. Right now let's just make Mikan realize that she loves Natsume. Just what from I say earlier, I think that Mikan is already confused right now." Hotaru said.

"O-okay. So what's the plan?" Ruka asked.

**-Mikan's POV-**

I saw Ruka and Hotaru leaving to go to a nearby restaurant to talk. I wonder what they'll be talking…

"Hey oranges want to go to the haunted house that our sempais made?" Natsume asked. I still feel hot…I wonder why? I can't really like that guy…

"I don't really like to go…" I muttered weakly.

"Oh come on oranges! Or are you just chicken?" he said teasingly. Grr…Natsume!

"Natsume! I'm not chicken! I just don't want to go that's all." I said defending myself. But it's true…I'm really afraid of haunted houses ever since we were young.

"Tch. Come on chicken!" he said as he grabs my wrist and we trotted to the haunted house. Just seeing it makes me scared.

"Natsume…I don't really like to go! You know that I'm afraid of ghosts!" I cried.

"You're such a baby! It's nothing to be scared of!" he said as we entered the haunted house. It was so dark…I tried not to shiver so that Natsume won't sense that I'm feeling scared already. As we were still walking suddenly a hand touches me from behind!

"KYAA!!! A GHOST!!!" I cried and began to run. I'm so scared!!! Natsume was calling me from behind but I don't want to turn around because maybe it's just another ghost that takes the form of Natsume.

Suddenly I trip from running. Ouch! What the hell! Just then I feel something crawling in me from behind. Waah!!! What is this?

"Huhuhu…I'm so scared!!!" I cried. Oh why do I have to be in here? Where's Natsume?

"Hey oranges!" somebody called.

"Kyaa!!! Get away from me! Get away from—oh it's you Natsume!" I cried as I went to his side. I was sobbing like mad. Natsume was patting my head.

"I'm here idiot! Why are you such a crybaby?" he cried.

"Mou! It's your fault! You drag me into the haunted house and I don't even want to be here!" I cried as I pound Natsume. Through my sobbing I could here Avril Lavigne's 'I'm with you' playing.

_I'm standing on a bridge_

_I'm waiting in the dark_

_I thought that you'd be here by now_

_There's nothing but the rain_

_No footsteps on the ground_

_I'm listening but there's no sound_

"Don't worry idiot!" he said and I suddenly feel hot again! Grr…Natsume! I hate you!

Just then as we were walking back to the entrance two hands get us and we were suddenly trap inside a sealed room.

"What the heck!" I cried pounding the solid concrete wall. "We're trap Natsume!" I cried. I can't believe this!

"It won't be long. I think that it's just part of their scary things." He said calmly. Just then I saw a white shadow passing by at my side.

"KYAA!!!" I cried as I went running to Natsume's side. "I want to go home now…I'm scared." I cried.

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?_

_Won't somebody come_

_Take me home…_

_It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Won't you _

_Take me by the hand _

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are but I'm…_

_I'm with you… (2x)_

"It's gonna be alright Mikan…I'm here…you don't need to be scared…" he said calmly then flung his arms around me.

"Natsume…" I muttered. I think that I don't need to worry now…I'm in Natsume's arms and I feel that I'm safe if I'm in his arms…

**-Normal POV-**

"So that's that." Hotaru said as she stood. "We'll go to where they are right now and be like paparazzi."

"But…we should at least give them privacy Hotaru. It's our best friends!" Ruka cried.

"So? I just want to earn loads of money and besides…it's like we're cupids! Bringing the two of them together…don't you like it?" she said.

"I…" Ruka said but didn't get to finish her sentence as somebody from far away suddenly screams.

"It's Mikan. I think that they're in the haunted house. So…are you up to it?" she asked Ruka. Ruka turn scarlet a bit and nodded. After that they went to the haunted house. The song 'I'm with you' by Avril Lavigne was playing.

As they entered the haunted house they were already searching where Natsume and Mikan is. They couldn't find them because of darkness.

Just then they heard another scream and for sure it really is Mikan. Hotaru and Ruka came running to where the source of the voice is but then…they didn't know if they've found them.

"Ho-hotaru are you sure that we can find them?" Ruka asked worriedly.

"Are you afraid to get lost?" Hotaru asked raising her eyebrow on Ruka.

"N-no it's…just…nothing." Ruka said. They continued to walk silently and just then somebody just get them and they were thrown on a room and they were locked. They don't have anywhere to go.

"Oh this is stupid!" Hotaru suddenly cried.

"Hey Hotaru…do you have any invention to somehow break to the door?" Ruka asked.

"No I don't and if I have one I won't be wailing in here." Hotaru said. The thought of being in a locked room and have no way to escape. She was wondering what happen to Mikan and Natsume. After Avril's 'I'm with you' it was 'Fall to Pieces' that was next played.

_I look away_

_And I look back at you_

_You try to say_

_Things that you can't undo_

Suddenly a big rock directly from Hotaru began to fall. Hotaru didn't see through it and was almost being hit when Ruka suddenly went towards it and he was being hit instead.

_If I had my way_

_I'd never get over you_

_Today's the day _

_I pray that we make it through…_

_Make it through the fall…_

_Make it through it all…_

"Hey Ruka! Are you okay?" Hotaru cried as Ruka fell unconscious. "Hey Ruka!" Hotaru cried again. This time she was slapping Ruka's face hoping that he'll wake up but still he didn't.

"Oh I hate you Ruka!" Hotaru cried and then hit Ruka with the baka gun. This work though because Ruka begin to wake up and smiled weakly.

"Are you okay Hotaru?" Ruka asked weakly.

_And I don't want to fall to pieces_

_I just want to sit and stare at you_

_I don't want to talk about it _

_And I don't want a conversation_

_I just want cry in front of you_

_I don't want to talk about it _

_Cause I'm in love with you_

"I hate you idiot! You make me worried." Hotaru said although she hesitated saying it.

"I'm just glad you're fine Hotaru. Don't worry about it I'm fine." Ruka muttered weakly.

There's a long silence as they sat there across each other. Ruka turning scarlet and Hotaru try to hide her face that was turning scarlet too.

"Thank you." Hotaru suddenly said breaking the tension.

"Wha—oh…yeah…" Ruka said and there was an awkward silence again. Just then Hotaru suddenly slips and began to fall. Ruka came running but he also began to fall.

**-Mikan's POV-**

There was a great rumbling sound from above. I wonder what's wrong with the ceiling.

"Hey Natsume what's wrong from above?" I asked. My fears were starting to go back again.

"It's nothing. Maybe just part of their tricks or whatever it is." Natsume said calmly. Okay…but I still felt scared the ceiling began to crumble! What's happening?

Just then as the ceiling fell down to the floor two familiar people were also there lying on the crumbled stones.

"Hotaru! Ruka!" I cried! I can't believe it! It's the two of them! Natsume and me began to help Hotaru and Ruka.

"How are you Hotaru? Ruka?" I asked.

"We're fine." Ruka muttered weakly. I'm glad Ruka's fine.

"I'm fine don't worry about me idiot." Hotaru said. Thank god! We're all fine! After much talking and taking pictures of Natsume and Ruka we then found the exit. We then went out. As we went out of the haunted house, it was starting to get dark so we decided to go home already.

**Done! At last! Hehehe…but I think that I can't update that much now…so many projects to do! Sorry everyone!**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE AND THE SONGS 'BREATHE' BY MICHELLE BRANCH AND 'I'LL BE THERE FOR YOU' BY REMBRANDTS**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hey guys! Thanks for the review on the last one…hehehe…and thanks for the encouragement! I've manage to do my projects though it's still not yet finish…sigh...I just hope that it's summer already! Hehehe…anyway…here's the next chap of my story! Enjoy reading! ^^**

**CHAPTER NINE-MOVING ON**

After the school festival we went back to our normal routine. I, for example return to my usual shopping after school. I didn't need to go to Natsume's office anymore because the special assignment that was assign to us was finish already.

Everything returns again to how it is although there are some changes. Like for me after the school festival I usually feel hot if I'm with Natsume. I also feel hot when I'm with Ruka's but I just can't explain why I also feel that way to Natsume.

Ruka and Hotaru seem to be spending a lot of time together. Soon Anna, Nonoko, Koko, and Yuu also seem to join them. I wonder what they're discussing. Sometimes, when I wanted to join them they usually say that they have stuff to do and they suddenly went away.

The fan girls were a bit revengeful nowadays. They were always plotting something but they are always not successful. It's either Natsume and Ruka told them to stop what they're doing or Hotaru always shot them with the baka gun.

One sunny day while I was strolling at the park, suddenly somebody called me.

"Who could it be?" I asked to myself as I went to get my phone. It was Ruka! OMG! It's Ruka! Ruka's calling me!!! I wonder why? But come on! I began to answer…

"Ruka? Why'd you call?" I asked calmly trying not to get excited over this thing.

"I…I need to talk to you Mikan-chan…is it okay?" Ruka asked.

"Of course!" I suddenly cried. I was so happy!

"Okay. Let's meet at the Shikuraba Station…is that okay for you?" he asked.

"Of course! I'll go there right away." I cried. Shikuraba Station is not far away from here. I immediately trotted to the station. When I arrive there, there were so many people but nevertheless I didn't have trouble finding Ruka. He was waving at me.

"Hi Mikan-chan! Thank you for coming." He said smiling.

"My pleasure…so…what do you want to talk?" I asked.

"Let's just stroll for a while Mikan-chan." He said and I followed Ruka as we walk out of the station and went to a park where we sat on a bench. What could Ruka want to talk?

"Actually Mikan-chan…oh how can I explain this?" Ruka said to himself.

"Are you okay Ruka?" I asked worriedly.

"No I'm fine. Actually Mikan-chan I've have these feeling for a long time already but I wasn't so sure about it." He said fidgeting his fingers. What does he mean by feelings that he had for a long time?

"And then when the school festival began I realize that my feelings were real! That I wasn't dreaming of it, that I really felt happy when I realize it." He said smiling. I could sense that Ruka is really happy, excited.

"What feelings Ruka?" I asked.

"Feelings of love!" he suddenly said. What? Feelings of love? Could it be that he likes me? Oh no! Don't get too excited! It maybe not you! But what if it's me?

"Feelings of love?! Why love?" I asked calmly trying not to look excited about it. But even if I feel excited I was sort of nervous, scared, like I don't want to know something.

"Mikan-chan…I…love…Hotaru! I love Hotaru!" he said repeating it smiling but a bit nervous. 'I love Hotaru!' Those words were like bomb to my ears! Why did I ever have to hear those words?

I tried to smile weakly but I can't tell to Ruka to stop telling me why she loves Hotaru. It really hurts! I sit there not listening at all to what Ruka told me. I'm trembling already! I want to escape! I want to tell Ruka that I have to go but at the same time I can't.

I then notice that tears started to get out of my eyes! No! Please don't! I don't want to…cry…I tried to resist crying but it won't stop leaking out of my eyes. I just can't control my crying.

"Huh? Mikan-chan are you okay? Why are you crying?" Ruka asked. I wish that he didn't have to asked that question. Stupid tears! Why do you have to come out?

"I…I'm okay…" I muttered but still tears still creep out of my eyes. I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Are you sure? What's wrong Mikan-chan?" Ruka asked worriedly. I guess…I have to tell the truth…

"I like you Ruka!" I cried. The words suddenly burst out of my mouth. I can't keep it anymore. Tears still leaking out…I saw Ruka shocked as I was crying my hell out.

"I…I'm sorry Mikan-chan…but…I…just don't feel the same way." He said weakly. I know already that…

"I just love you as a sister Mikan-chan." He said finally. The words that I don't really like to hear. That he loves me as a sister…but it's still the truth anyway…I have to face the truth…

"Yeah…I'm really such a fool." I said weakly. Ruka pats on my back. I could feel the pressure finally getting out of me. I began to calm down but still tears leaking out.

"No you're not a fool Mikan-chan…" he muttered. He really is nice…

"Yeah…hehehe…" I said as I get my handkerchief and started wiping my tears out of my face.

"But Mikan-chan…don't give up! There are other guys out there loving you and waiting for you to love back…" he said.

"Yeah…maybe there is…" I muttered.

"You'll soon find the person that is meant for you Mikan-chan…I just think that it isn't me at all…" he said.

"Yeah I know…so…I'll guess I have to let my feelings for you go?" I asked.

"I think so…but we're always going to be friends Mikan-chan." He said smiling. Yeah…I guess we're always going to be friends!

"And if ever you've found someone already and he hurts you call me directly and I'll beat him up for you." He said and for the first time ever since Ruka told me that he likes Hotaru, I started to laugh.

"Hahaha…okay…friends forever!" I cried. Whew! I'm feeling happy right now although a bit hurt of course. But I'll learn how to move on…just like what Ruka says there are many other guys out there…

"Hey Mikan-chan…want to go to a karaoke bar?" Ruka asked smiling.

"Okay…haha…okay…it'll help me lighten my mood." I said. Yeah…I'm starting to move on already…

We went to the nearest karaoke bar. I decided. This will be the last day that I'll love Ruka. But still we'll still be friends. I just want to keep moments on this last day that I like Ruka. I want to savor this moment and then I'll move on…

"What do you want to sing Mikan-chan?" Ruka asked handing me a list of songs. Hmm…what would I sing?

"Okay this song." I said. "Breathe by Michelle Branch." I smiled happily. The song doesn't really mean anything. I just want to sing to help me lighten my mood and hoping to move on.

_I've been driving for an hour  
Just talking to the rain  
You say I've been driving you crazy  
and its keeping you away  
So just give me one good reason  
Tell me why I should stay  
'Cause I dont wanna waste another moment  
in saying things we never meant to say_

And I Take it just a little bit  
I, hold my breath and count to ten  
I, I've been waiting for a chance to let you in

If I just breathe  
Let it fill the space in between  
I'll know everything is alright  
Breathe  
Every little piece of me  
You'll see  
Everything is alright  
If I just breathe

After I finish singing it was then Ruka's turn. He decided to sing 'I'll be there for you'. Hehehe…

**So no one told you life was gonna be this way *clap*clap*clap*clap*  
Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A.**

It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year

but..

I'll be there for you  
When the rain starts to pour  
I'll be there for you  
Like I've been there before  
I'll be there for you  
'Cuz you're there for me too...

I really felt happy when I heard Ruka sing. I just don't know why but I'm starting to think of Ruka as a friend. I just don't know it felts so easy…

After that incident, me and Ruka are now closer than ever. Some even asked if we are dating but of course this is not true. I don't have any feelings for Ruka anymore and I'm just helping Ruka so that he and Hotaru will be together.

"Hey Mikan! Hey Ruka!" Hotaru suddenly called to us one day while the two of us were talking on how to get the attention of Hotaru.

"Hi Hotaru!" I cried.

"Come on Ruka we need to talk." Hotaru said. Ruka was fidgeting but I just gave him a not-to-worry look.

"Yes…I'll need to go now Mikan-chan." Ruka said as he and Hotaru went away.

"Good luck Ruka!" I suddenly cried. Ruka smiled at me and Hotaru just look at us mischievously.

**-Normal POV-**

"Good luck Ruka?" Hotaru said raising an eyebrow at Ruka. "What does she mean?" she asked.

"It's nothing…" Ruka said hurriedly.

"Since when have the two of you so close with each other? It might affect our plans on bringing Natsume and Mikan together." Hotaru said sternly.

"Ah…no…it won't." Ruka said. Hotaru look at him puzzled.

"Actually Mikan-chan told me that she likes me the other day but I turn her down." Ruka said.

"And why is it so?" Hotaru asked.

"Because…because…because I have someone that I like." Ruka said turning scarlet. There was an awkward silence. Hotaru sort of look uneasy.

"So after that…me and Mikan-chan…uh…sort of…become closer than before…" Ruka said breaking the tension.

They then trotted to a small cottage wherein Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, and Koko were there.

"So…are we going to do it now Hotaru?" Anna asked excitedly.

"Yes. Just make sure to bring the two of them here and do it convincingly." Hotaru said sternly. Anna and Nonoko nodded and they went outside. The rest of them continued to the plan.

"Hotaru will this really work?" Koko asked worriedly.

"Of course. Why, are you doubting whether it will work or not?" Hotaru asked sternly.

"Ah…eh…no!" Koko said nervously.

**-Mikan's POV-**

Alone. Where should I spend the time in peace? Hmm…ah! There's a sakura tree in there! Lucky! I then decided to go there in the sakura tree…ahh…it's so nice!

"Hey Polka-dots what are you doing here?" I heard someone called.

"Wha—Natsume! Why are you here?" I asked shocked.

"I ask you first the question. What are you doing here?" Natsume asked.

"I…I just want to find some peace…just enjoying the scenery…that's all. And you?" I asked.

"Just wanting to have some peace and quiet. The fan girls were chasing me earlier and I just went here since they won't know that I'm hiding in here." Natsume said,

"So you always go in here?" I asked.

"More or less." Natsume said nonchalantly. He went down and sat beside me. "I think I'll just sleep in here." He said as he suddenly laid down his head on my lap. I began to blush!

"Hey! Get off! What are you doing?" I asked hotly.

"Whatever Polka-dots. I will just sleep in here. I won't even budge." Natsume said firmly then he began to close his eyes. What?! Natsume you're such a…okay calm down! I stared at Natsume as he was fast asleep.

Whoa! Natsume is…so…handsome! Wait! What the heck are you talking about? But…he's just a friend surely you can't admire its features? No! It can't be!

I stared at Natsume for a long time and at the same time feeling hot. Do I really like him? I mean is that why I move on so easily because I think that I like him already? What the! Mikan you can't think that way! You can't be in love with him!

"What are you staring at Polka-dots?" Natsume said while his eyes were still close.

"What?! Hey are you dreaming?" I asked nervously. How could he know that I'm staring at him?

"I'm not idiot and I noticed that you are always staring at me…why begin to like me?" Natsume said casually. How…how could he say that?

"Hey I'm not! It's just…grr…I'm not!" I said hotly.

"Is that so?" he said suddenly and sat up and our faces were inches already. I began to blush so hard. I couldn't even hide it! I tried to move but it seems that I'm frozen! What will I do? Natsume's face was centimeters already and I could feel his breath…whaa!

Natsume's face was even closer before and our lips! Is he going to kiss me?! Whaa! Noo!!!

"Mikan-chan! Natsume-kun!" I heard someone called from afar. I began to move!

"Kyaa! Pervert!" I suddenly cried and push Natsume away from me. My heart beats so fast.

"Tch. I won't kiss you Polka-dots! Like I'd wanted to." Natsume said smirking.

"You…idiot! Jerk! I hate you!" I cried. I can't believe him! But I feel so strange…it's like I want to kiss Natsume! What the heck are you thinking Mikan! Erase it!

"Mikan-chan! Natsume-kun! There you are!" Anna cried from behind.

"Oh it's you guys!" I cried.

"What do you want?" Natsume said.

"We're playing some games want to join?" Nonoko asked excitedly.

"What game?" I asked excitedly.

"You'll find out soon. Wanna come?" Anna asked. Of course!

"Of course! I'll go!" I cried. "What about you Natsume?" I asked.

"I'll pass on it." He said.

"Oh come on! It'll be fun!" I cried as I began to drag him. We then begin to follow Anna and Nonoko into a small cottage. As we went inside I found Hotaru, Ruka, Yuu, and Koko happily waiting for us.

"It's you guys! What are we playing?" I asked excitedly. If there are so many people then no doubt it'll be exciting.

"A game of spin the bottle." Hotaru said grinning.

**Hehehe…I wonder what that kind of game would be?! Anyway pls. pray for me to update the story soon cause I'm starting to get busy more than ever! Anyway…pls. review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hey guys! Hehehe…thanks so much for the reviews! Whew…it was because of your reviews that motivated me to update this chapter! Hehehe…and here you go guys! Chapter 10! **

**CHAPTER TEN- WHY IT HURTS SO MUCH**

"Spin the bottle? What's that game?" I asked confused.

"The game Mikan-chan is when you spin the bottle and it lands on a person then we get to let the person choose whether he will take truth or dare." Ruka explained.

"Oh…I see…" I said getting to catch up.

"But in this game Mikan-chan we won't let the person choose truth or dare." Koko said grinning.

"And why's that?" I asked.

"Because…in this game you have to tell the truth on the questions that we will ask." Yuu explained.

"And how do we know if the person is telling the truth?" Natsume suddenly asked.

"Oh…we'll know…" Hotaru said. "Also, you have to get one piece of paper in here. The piece of paper will be the questions in which you have to answer."

We then begin the game. Hotaru was the one who spin the bottle. It first landed on Yuu. Yuu then nervously get one piece of paper and he read it aloud.

"What is your favorite food?" Yuu read. "Um…it's…the foods that…A-Anna cooks." Yuu said blushingly. I noticed that Anna too was blushing.

"Oh…this must be…love!!!" Nonoko cried giggling. Koko and Ruka were wolf whistling.

"Hey! It's delicious! I really love…Anna's recipes." Yuu said blushing more than ever.

"Th-Thanks Yuu…" Anna said stuttering.

Next, Yuu spins the bottle and it landed on Nonoko. Nonoko get a piece of paper and gulps.

"Ah…who…who in the boys in your class…do you…like most?" Nonoko read and begin to blush. "Can I have another one?" Nonoko asked fidgeting.

"No! That's the one that you chose so that's that." Hotaru said firmly. Nonoko looks as if she's about to cry.

"It's…it's…K-K-Koko!" Nonoko cried and was look down on her lap. Whoa! I never knew that Nonoko likes Koko. I thought that she always think of him as annoying. Koko looked shocked.

"Uyy…Koko!" Anna cried giggling.

"I…I…I…" Koko muttered and turning red as ever. He, like Nonoko also looks down on his lap.

"What is this? Some sort of confession?" Natsume suddenly said.

"Sort of I think." I replied. Come to think of it…it really looks like a confession or something. Nonoko then spins the bottle nervously and it landed on…Hotaru! Hotaru calmly get a piece of paper and read.

"Who do you like to blackmail always?" Hotaru read. "Ruka." She suddenly answered and Ruka was turning scarlet trying to hide his blush. Koko and Yuu were wolf whistling again and Anna, Nonoko and me giggled.

After that, Hotaru spins the bottle and it landed on…me! Nervously, I get a piece of paper and read the question aloud.

"What is the happiest thing that happens in your life?" I read. What was the happiest thing that ever happens in my life? Hmm…I suddenly look at Ruka. Of course!

"Well…the happiest thing that happens in my life was when…the time Ruka treated me. We were having such fun…right Ruka?" I asked. Ruka smiled and nodded. The others were giggling. I guess even if I already move on that was still the happiest thing since I really have fun at that time.

I then spin the bottle and it landed on Natsume. Natsume, although hesitantly, get a piece of paper and read it aloud. We wait in bathed breath.

"Who is your crush?" Natsume said calmly. "No! I won't answer this one!" Natsume said.

"What?! Natsume come on! You have to answer it." Ruka said. Of course! He also has to answer it!

"Hey Natsume answer it! We also answer ours." I said. It'll be unfair!

"No I won't." he said. He's such a kill joy.

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

"Hey what gives?" Natsume said rubbing his forehead.

"Okay. Let's change the question. Describe your crush." Hotaru said sternly and they were again giving death glares. Finally, Natsume answered.

"She's…a beautiful person, intelligent and not clumsy, she's not an airhead and she's well-mannered. She's born to a well-to-do family and…she's wearing decent panties unlike someone I know." Natsume said and his words seem to pierce in my heart! Ow!

I don't know why his words seem to pierce on my heart. It really hurts. Is it because the person that Natsume like is so not me? Hey! I don't like Natsume! Why would I be hurt by this?

What's this? Argh…I really hate it! My heart is pumping so fast that it hurts already. I want to get out of here already!

"I…can…I…go home already?" I muttered weakly. My heart is still pumping so fast. It won't slow down and it hurts a lot.

"Are you okay Mikan-chan?" Ruka asked.

"Y-Yeah…I just want to go home. I'm not really feeling well." I said as I stand up. I don't want to even dare look at Natsume. I suddenly went out of the cottage without saying goodbye.

What? Am I really in love with Natsume? Is that why I find it easy to let go of Ruka? Is that because I love Natsume? But…it must be so sad…the time that I realize that I like Natsume is the time that I know that Natsume doesn't like me.

She must be the girl that Natsume said that he likes since 7. OMG! For ten years he have love that girl…she must be so lucky…lucky indeed…

"Um…hello…" somebody called. I look up at her. Whoa! She's so beautiful! She's like a goddess!

"Um…what can I do for you?" I asked stun. She's so beautiful! I think that she's even rich! Wait! Could this be…?

"Do you know Natsume Hyuuga? I want to talk to him…" she said. Ouch! My heart. Wait! Tears started to leak out of my eyes! Wait! Don't! This must be the girl that Natsume like for 10 years!

"I…I…he's there in that small cottage." I said trembling pointing at the small cottage where we have the game.

"Thanks!" she cried. "Oh yeah I'm Hikari Yamada. I'm Natsume's girlfriend. And you are?" she asked. What? Natsume's girlfriend? Natsume never mention her. What's happening in the world?

"I'm…I'm…Mikan Sakura." I said. "Natsume's friend."

"Mikan Sakura? Oh it's Natsume's childhood friend! Natsume told me about you." She cried ecstatically. "Oh I have to go now. Thanks again."

She then went off to the cottage. What's happening? Natsume never mention that girl to me and now that girl knows that I'm his childhood friend? Grr…what's wrong? Argh! I hate you Natsume!

Over the next few days, Natsume and Hikari are always seen together. Natsume seems to really like Hikari from his actions which in turn hurts me a lot if ever I see the two of them together.

I usually spend my time now in the sakura tree. It feels like if ever I'm in there I could escape from all the things that are happening right now. I could even contemplate on my feelings towards Natsume.

One day as I was in the sakura tree and making a new song, Ruka came towards me. It seems that he knows that I'm always in here.

"Hi Mikan-chan!" Ruka said drawing near to me.

"Hi Ruka! What brings you in here?" I asked.

"Nothing. I just thought that I should spend some time with you." Ruka said smiling.

"Okay. Why? Am I really feeling down right now?" I asked.

"Yeah…ever since that Hikari-san came isn't it Mikan-chan?" Ruka asked.

"I…think so…" I muttered weakly.

"What's that you're writing? A new song?" Ruka asked pointing to the paper I'm holding.

"Y-Yeah. You know I always put my feelings to the songs that I make. Hehehe…" I muttered smiling. "How…how come I don't know about Hikari? Natsume never mentions her. I didn't even know that…she is Natsume's girlfriend." I suddenly said tears leaking out of my face.

"Oh…Mikan-chan…it's not like you seems it is…I mean…it'll be over soon and finally you'll be happy again." Ruka said handing me his handkerchief.

"Th-Thanks! I just…I…I think I'm in love with Natsume, Ruka! But I just can't express it! I can't! I tried to forget about the feelings but I just can't! Ruka! Am I a bad person?" I asked expressing all my feelings while I cry over his shoulders.

"No you're not a bad person Mikan-chan. Someday I'll know that it'll end." Ruka said patting me.

"But…but it hurts Ruka! I can't stand it anymore every time I see the two of them together. I just can't…waah! Ruka!!!" I cried really hard. I just want to cry that's all…I want to let the feelings out…

After letting the feelings out, me and Ruka went to the cafeteria. When we arrive there I saw Natsume and Hikari holding hands which really break my heart into pieces.

"Mikan-chan! Ruka!" Hikari called to us. I tried to control my tears.

"Hi!" I muttered weakly.

"Hi Hikari-san! Hi Natsume!" Ruka said smiling. Natsume nodded then he suddenly looks at me. I then look away.

"Blue berries why your eyes are all puffy red?" Natsume asked suddenly. I don't know if it's concern or not.

"Nothing of your concern." I said then I suddenly drag Ruka out without saying goodbye to the two of them. I just can't stand it.

"Ruka…I want to go home now." I muttered.

"Okay Mikan-chan." Ruka said as he accompanies me home. I just want to go home already and contemplate on the things…

Why? Why is this happening to me? I can't really understand why? I have never really felt this way when I have like Ruka but why on Natsume am I like this? Is it because that I now care for another person and seeing him with another girl breaks my heart?

I can't really understand why…and all I know is that Natsume likes no…even though that I hate to admit it but he loves Hikari! I mean…holding hands? And then the other day I saw Natsume giving a locket to Hikari and then they hug? Ouch! It really hurts just thinking about those things…

I hope that this will soon end – this feeling of pain and at the same time longing for his presence – and I hope that I can move on even though I don't know when that time will be because I just realized that I'm so deeply in love with him that I can't bear to be away from him…forever…

**Ugh…sorry if it's cheesy and stuff…hehehe…I mean…I haven't experience what Mikan has experience already…I mean…ehem! Hehehehe…anyway…what do you guys think of this chapter? Who is this Hikari? Hehehe…anyway read and review guys! And I'll try to update soon! **


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE AND THE SONGS 'TEARDROPS ON MY GUITAR' BY TAILOR SWIFT AND 'CATCH ME I'M FALLING' BY TONI GONZAGA.**

**Author's Notes: Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews! Anyway…here's the next chap and I just realize that this story is almost at the end…oh no! I don't want it to end! LOL! Hahaha…anyway…hope you guys will like this chapter and I'm so sorry for making Mikan's life cruel!**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN- I LOVE NATSUME**

It's another wonderful day! But to me…I think it'll be like any other day. I slowly went to the kitchen to eat my breakfast.

"Honey dear you're not feeling well these past days, is something wrong with you?" mom asked.

"No…I'm fine mom…don't worry about it." I muttered. I don't want to tell her that I'm feeling hurt because of Natsume.

After eating my breakfast I went to get my guitar. Today I will sing my new song to them. I know that it's not that wonderful since it's not really a wonderful song.

When I arrive at the school, Natsume was there already probably waiting for Hikari to come. But instead he went towards me.

"Hey Polka or maybe…tangerine." He said smirking.

"What do you want?" I asked sternly. I just don't want to talk to him.

"You don't miss me?" he asked. "And why would I miss you pervert?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him. He looks taken aback.

"So…tangerine is already very strict. Why's that so?" he asked I think to himself rather than me.

"Stay away from me jerk! What do you want anyway? Shouldn't you be waiting for **your** Hikari to come?" I said.

"No…I'm not waiting for her." He said firmly.

"And why's that so?" I asked.

"It's because…argh…you won't even understand. See you tangerine." He said walking away looking a bit sullen. What's really happening? What does he mean by I won't understand? Grr…I can't understand at all!

I then went to the classroom looking a bit sad. What the heck did I do that to Natsume? What's wrong with me? And why is it that he's not waiting for Hikari? I can't get it…I'm so confused already! I want to know anything that's happening.

"Hey guys! I have a new song today." I muttered.

"Yes! It'll be wonderful again!" The others cried. I look at Ruka; he seems worried and sad…

"Okay…this song is entitled 'Teardrops on my Guitar'…hope you'll like it everyone." I muttered. Hmm…I then look at the classroom…everyone is in their place already, Hotaru already preparing the video camera and the others were waiting in bathed breath…

But wait…there's someone missing. Someone who is the one who made me make this song…I began to cry but I tried to control it…right…Natsume isn't here…I began to strum the guitar. I have to present it right?

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without  
_

_Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night  
_

When I sing this song, it always reminded me of Natsume. Natsume who is my friend, Natsume who is such a pervert, Natsume who is such a bastard, Natsume who breaks my heart because I…love him.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
_

Tears started to leak already and I can't control it anymore. The others saw me crying gasp but I just ignore them. Others were also crying…feeling the music…

_Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause  
_

With this I think of Hikari. Hikari is so very lucky. For ten years Natsume have loved her and the feelings can't be easily broken. I cried so hard but still I sing so that it won't really ruin my presentation.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
_

With this I think almost all girls were crying. Of course Hotaru isn't but I think she's even grinning. What? Why is she grinning? But when I saw her grinning it's like my burdens were lifted. I don't know…

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight_

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into..

Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see.

After I finish singing they didn't clap or anything but instead went towards me to hug. I think that they could feel the pain that I feel when I'm writing the song and singing it. They always know that my songs are my mirror to what I am feeling right now.

While they were giving some hugs and some words of concern and wisdom or whatsoever it is I look over at the seat of Natsume…if only my feelings could reach to you…I then saw Hotaru, Ruka, Yuu, Anna, Nonoko and Koko went away. Huh? What are they planning?

After classes, I went to the sakura tree immediately!

Finally! Some peace and quiet! Now that I know that I love Natsume I just don't seem to know what to do next.

Mr. Narumi just announces that we will have the Last Dance the day after tomorrow. It could be fun…if you could spend it with the one you love…

But the boys earlier were really bugging me to be their dancing partner. Like I'd wanted to. I don't even know who they are. They kept saying that they want to dance with me. But I don't want to.

Oh about the Last Dance? Well it's just a custom of the school wherein who your partner is in the Last Dance then the two of you will be together or whatsoever they said. Last year I dance with Hotaru. Still some guys ask for me but I refused them all.

Natsume even didn't attend the Last dance last year. I know that Natsume was in the forest hiding together with Ruka. Oh yeah I forgot. Ruka also has his fan clubs. The two guys are the hottest in our school…no doubt that they were into hiding because of the fan girls.

"Hey Mikan-chan!" somebody called. Oh! It's Ruka!

"Hi Ruka!" I said. "What do you want?" I asked.

"It's about the Last Dance." Ruka said.

"Oh…about that…well…what is it?" I asked.

"It's just…there are many boys who asked you out for the Last Dance. Did you made up your mind on who will you go?" he asked. Oh! It's just about the Last Dance partner.

"I don't like to go actually…" I muttered.

"You don't want to? But Mikan-chan it'll be a wonderful event." He said astonish.

"Yeah…it'll be wonderful if you could spend it with the one you love." I said smiling weakly. "So…did you ask Hotaru to be your partner?" I asked.

"Uh…not yet…" he said turning scarlet.

"Hehehe…you should at least ask her. You know there are so many guys who are into Hotaru too." I said smiling.

"I…I haven't think of it." He said shyly.

"Don't worry; I'll help you on it." I said standing up.

"No! It's fine!" Ruka said.

"Are you sure? You won't need my help?" I asked. "Will you go this time to the Last Dance? I mean last time you didn't attend because of the fan girls." I said smiling.

"Yeah…and besides…the fan girls are the least of my worries." Ruka said.

"So…let's go back to the class already?" I asked.

"Yeah…" he said. We then went to the classroom together.

--------x0x0x0x0x0x--------

It's the day of the Last Dance. Many people are so excited. I really wish that I can be that excited as them. Earlier, the girls were busy putting make-up and doing the best they can do to look beautiful.

They even wear such elaborate gowns especially the fan girls of Natsume and Ruka. Probably hoping that the two of them will catch their attention. But what's the point of it? Ruka has someone he likes and Natsume…well…Natsume already has a girlfriend…

Today, I'm wearing a tube pink dress that was up to my knees and a pair of strappy white heels. I don't really bother putting some make-up. My mom says that I look beautiful even without the make-up.

When I went to the venue of the Last Dance, everyone is so very happy already. Well, I guess, it'll be also fun. I went to sit in one of the nearest table that I could find hoping to see Hotaru and the others. I doubt that Natsume will come tonight.

"Mikan-chan! Can you sing for us one of your songs?" one of my classmates cried calling at me.

"Sure. Any song?" I asked.

"Any song. Although I like it if you sing your song entitled 'Catch me I'm Falling'. She said.

"Okay." I said. I began to go to the stage and the crowds were beginning to be silent. As the music played I began to sing…

_I don't know why but when I look in your eyes_

_I feel something that seems so bright…_

_You've got yours I've got mine_

_I think I'm losing my mind_

_Cause I shouldn't feel this way…_

When I'm singing the song, I remember suddenly of Natsume. The moments that we shared…and the times that I realize that I love Natsume.

_Catch me I'm falling for you_

_And I don't know what to do_

_How can something so wrong_

_Feel so right all along_

_Catch me I'm falling for you_

_How can time be so wrong?_

_For love to come along_

_Catch me I'm falling for you_

_How can love let it go?_

_When it has no place to go_

_And I can't go along_

_Pretending…that love isn't here to stay_

_Catch me I'm falling for you_

I look at the crowds and they seem to be happy. I wish I could really be happy like them right now.

When I finish singing I then went back to my sit but this time, Hotaru, Ruka, Yuu, Koko, Anna and Nonoko were already there. I guess Natsume don't want to come at all.

"Hey guys! You look wonderful!" I cried at them. They all were beaming.

"Mikan-chan! You look absolutely smashing!" Anna cried and Nonoko giggled. "Thanks." I said.

"KYAA!!!! NATSUME-SAMA!!!" suddenly some girls were screaming again.

"NATSUME!!! DANCE WITH ME!"

"NO ME!"

"ME!"

"NATSUME-SAMA! I LOVE YOU!"

Geez…fan girls again! They're really so loud.

"I didn't know that Natsume could come today." I said. I mean, usually in this type of parties, he doesn't want to go or just hide. Natsume then went towards us. I then noticed that Natsume is so handsome today! I began to feel nostalgic when he went to us.

"Hi Natsume! Did you have trouble in getting out of those fan girls?" Ruka said grinning.

"And you?" Natsume asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh…I manage alright. I'm with these guys. Not really that of trouble." Ruka said smiling.

"Hey Polka-dots! You have such a terrible voice earlier." Natsume said. Grr…does he want me to get angry at him tonight?

"I hate you Natsume! My voice is not terrible!" I said arguing. Even if I do like him he still bugs me to which I don't really like it.

"Really? I was having such a wonderful night when suddenly I heard your voice and it makes me sick." Natsume said. He's obviously teasing me.

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

"Ouch what the heck! Ice Queen what do you want?" Natsume said suddenly. Hotaru didn't answer but gave him a death glare. Gee…what's wrong with Hotaru today?

"Whatever. Polka I have to talk with you." Natsume said walking towards the bushes.

"Me? But why?" I asked.

"Just go Mikan-chan." Anna cried encouragingly. The others also nodded. What the? What the heck is going on?

**Whew! Almost this story is almost finish guys! Kyaa…I wonder what the ending will be. Is it a nice one or a sad one…hehehe…actually I like the two of them both…haha…but what ending will I take? Hmm…anyway…please read and review guys! **


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE AND THE SONG 'WHAT I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR' BY HSM.**

**Author's Notes: Whoo! Finally! I get to upload the last and final chapter…sorry for the late upload because of exams! But now I'm free already!!! Hehehe!!! Anyway, here's the last and final chapter already…hope you'll enjoy!**

**CHAPTER TWELVE-FINALE**

I then followed Natsume trembling. I don't want to know what he will say to me. Maybe, he will say that he doesn't like me or maybe he will say that he's already engage to Hikari! Noo!!! Oh yeah! I didn't see Hikari anywhere.

"Ah…Natsume?" I asked suddenly.

"What?" he asked.

"Ano…where's Hikari?" I asked.

"Hikari?" he said weirdly. "I don't know." What? He doesn't know?

"But…I thought that Hikari will come tonight." I said confusingly.

"I don't care about her." He said suddenly. "She's not my girlfriend!!!"

"What? Why? She's your girlfriend." I said. What does he mean by Hikari's not his girlfriend? Natsume suddenly rounded me and our faces were inches.

"Listen Mikan…I…" Natsume said but didn't continue for someone was calling the two of us.

"Natsume-kun!" Hikari cried running towards us. Great!

"Darn it!" I heard Natsume muttering. Huh? What's wrong?

"Oh hi Mikan-chan!" Hikari said smiling at me. She looks so beautiful! Any boy would really fall in love with her. No doubt that Natsume likes her. But…why is it that Natsume seems to not care about her earlier?

"Hi Hikari! I…I think…I think I'll go…I'll just leave the two of you to talk." I said starting to get away but Natsume grab my wrist.

"Stay here." He said suddenly.

"What? But Natsume…I think that I should give the two of you some privacy right Hikari?" I asked to Hikari and Hikari seems a bit angry.

"You know Natsume-kun I have to talk to Mikan-chan in private is it okay?" she asked smiling. Natsume seems angry at her. What's the meaning of this? Natsume tightened his grip on my wrist that it aches already but in the end he silently let go of it.

"You go. I'll just stay in here." Natsume said. Hikari smiled and she went deep into the forest. I followed her. What could she want from me? Deeper and deeper into the forest we went and then suddenly Hikari stops when we were almost at the edge of the cliff.

"I think this should be the place." Hikari said.

"Um…Hikari? What do you want?" I asked nervously. I don't know but I just suddenly felt a tinge of fear…

"I just want to talk about Natsume." She said seriously.

"About Natsume? What about him?" I asked.

"It's like this…Natsume-kun loves me for how many years already…but it seems that his feelings towards me waver because I think of…you." She said. Waver? Is that why he doesn't seem to care about Hikari?

"Because of me? Why me?" I asked confused.

"Well…it's because you are so attached to Natsume-kun that it seems that Natsume doesn't seem to care about me." She said sadly.

"I…I'm sorry…I don't know." I said sadly. I didn't know that Hikari would be this sad when he's together with Natsume. I mean, she always look so happy.

"Thanks. But I think that if you aren't in Natsume's side then Natsume can concentrate on me and me alone. Is it okay for you to go away from Natsume? You know…pretend that you don't know Natsume at all." She said.

"I…I'm sorry but I can't. Natsume is my friend. I just can't pretend not to know him that easily." I said. What she's requesting is so difficult. I love Natsume and now I'll just pretend that I don't know him?

"But why? Don't you want me and Natsume to be happy?" she suddenly said angrily. "Is it because you love Natsume?"

"I…I don't…I don't…" I said stammering. Hikari went towards me and I'm trying to get away from her. And I'm almost at the end of the cliff already. I'm going to fall!

"You see! You love him! But Natsume love me!" she said. What the hell! I'm almost going to fall! Is she a monster or not?!

"I…no!" I muttered. I just don't know what I am saying right now…

"So if you don't want to go away from Natsume…then maybe I'll be the one to let you disappear from our sight." She said smiling weirdly then giving me a push.

What? NO! I'm going to fall…fall…I tried to cling into something so that I can't fall but I just can't…Hikari was laughing devilishly.

"HELP! HELP! NATSUMEEEEE!!!!" I cried. I'm falling…Is this it?

My visions suddenly become blur but I can still saw even through my blurry vision a person trying to catch my hands and then stretching his arms to save me and I think I feel secure…his touch is like the one who hugs me from behind in the school festival…I feel comfortable and safe in his arms…could the person be…?

----OoOoOoOoO----

"Ungh…Natsume?" I suddenly muttered. I tried to open my eyes…it's like I'm within a person's arms…who could it be? Trying to see through the darkness I then saw…

"HUH? Natsume!" I cried. Natsume was unconscious. Could he be the one who saves me? I started to get nervous.

"Natsume! Natsume! Wake up! Natsume! Natsume! No! Please don't die! Natsume!" I cried. I don't know what to do! I was pounding Natsume and slapping him hoping that he'll wake up.

"Natsume! Wake up!" I began to cry. It was such a long fall. Could he actually survive? But then…there's no blood or anything…what's wrong?

"Natsume you idiot! Wake up!" I cried as I suddenly slap hard on Natsume's face.

"Ouch!" Natsume suddenly cried.

"Ha! Natsume! You're alive! You're alive!" I cried happily.

"Ouch Polka-dots! What the heck did you slap me for?" he said angrily.

"Stupid! I thought you were dead!" I cried. Tears streaming from my eyes.

"Are you okay Polka?" he suddenly said.

"I'm okay! Don't worry about me." I said relieved. "What about you? Are you hurt?"

"No I'm not! Thanks to Hotaru." He said. Hotaru?

"Hotaru? Why? What did she do? I'm so confused! What's happening Nat—" but I didn't finished my sentence as Natsume lock his lips into mine. He's gently massaging my lips asking for entrance. I willingly do as we were kissing. It feels like heaven. Suddenly my burdens went away from me. It's such a wonderful feeling.

After what seems like hours, we broke the kiss gasping for breath. He suddenly hugs me.

"I love you Mikan." He said and his words were melting into my heart. It feels so wonderful to hear those words at Natsume. All my worries…my jealousy…seems to fly away. And then it hit me!

"NO you can't love me!" I suddenly cried pushing Natsume away. I feel horrified. Natsume was confused.

"Why? I don't have the permission to love you?" he asked confused.

"Of course! What about Hikari? Don't tell me that you're going to be a two-face bastard because of me! You love Hikari!" I said trembling.

"I don't love her." He said.

"What? But she's your girlfriend." I said.

"She's not my girlfriend and she never will." He said.

"Wha—what's wrong? Natsume! What's happening in the world?" I asked confused already. I don't know what's what anymore.

"It's just a doll Mikan-chan." I heard Ruka saying from afar. Ruka?

"Ruka?" I suddenly muttered. And then Ruka, Yuu, Koko, Anna, Nonoko and Hotaru came to the scene giggling and grinning. Wait!

"Wait! Did you saw us?!" I suddenly cried.

"Yep." Hotaru said grinning. And wait! She's even bringing a video camera! Did she just record what happen earlier? I began to turn red…so red!

"Explain it guys! What's really going on?" I said flushing.

"Uh…I don't know where to begin Mikan-chan but it all begins when Hotaru had a plan about bringing the two of you together. And with that, she said that if Natsume have another girl then you'll start to know your feelings about him. Remember the time that we have the game of spin the bottle? It begins in there." Said Koko.

**FLASHBACK**

_As soon as Mikan went outside, Hotaru fired her baka gun to Natsume._

"_Ow! Not that again! What is it Ice Queen?" Natsume said sternly._

"_You're not telling the truth." Hotaru said nonchalantly._

"_I'm telling the truth." Natsume said sternly._

"_No you're not. I noticed that you were getting angry when Mikan said that the happiest thing was when she and Ruka were having a date. I know you like Mikan." Hotaru said _

"_Tch. Whatever." Natsume said._

"_So it's true? You really like Mikan-chan?" Koko asked eagerly._

"_More or less Koko. He already admitted it." Yuu said grinning and the others were giggling._

"_Okay. Plan A successful! Now!" Hotaru said slamming the table. "From now on, you'll have to cooperate with us Natsume." _

"_And why would I cooperate with you?" Natsume asked raising an eyebrow._

"_Because we'll let you and Mikan-chan be together Natsume." Ruka said patting Natsume's shoulders._

"_I think…that it should be Ruka and Mikan to be together. Why us?" Natsume said._

"_Because…because…" Ruka said_

"…_because Mikan doesn't like Ruka anymore." Hotaru said finishing the sentence. "Can't you see by her reaction earlier that she was hurt by what you said? I think that she must be starting to realize that she likes you." With this Natsume begin to turn scarlet but hides it with his bangs._

"_It must be time when that Natsume fake lover will meet with Mikan." Hotaru said._

"_Natsume fake lover?" Natsume asked confused._

"_It's just a doll Natsume-kun that Hotaru-chan make to help Mikan-chan realize that she likes you." Anna said._

"_So basically, this Natsume fake lover is a doll that I make that looks like a human being. But of course I already manipulate it. So…all you have to do is to pretend that she's your girlfriend." Hotaru said._

"_No I won't!" Natsume said._

"_You won't do it then face the wrath of the new Baka gun!" Hotaru said._

"_Okay fine!" Natsume said._

"_And in the end…with our signal…you'll have to confess to Mikan-chan, okay?" Ruka asked. Natsume nodded._

_**Knock! Knock! Knock!**_

_Then a stunning figure came inside. It was so beautiful! She's like a goddess!_

"_Whoa! She's so beautiful!" Ruka cried._

"_Guys, this is Natsume fake lover but her code name is Hikari Yamada. Although she may look like human but she's a machine so she doesn't have any feelings at all. I'm just the one who manipulate her every action." Hotaru said._

"_So this is my fake girlfriend?" Natsume asked._

"_More or less. Oh yeah don't freak out when she suddenly hugs you or whatsoever." Hotaru said._

"_Whatever." Natsume said dully._

"_Okay! We're off to Plan B!" Hotaru cried._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"So all in all Mikan-chan we're just like cupids trying to let the two of you be together." Ruka said grinning.

I began to laugh. I just didn't know that all of it was plan by Hotaru! I laugh relieving all my worries. So I was just worried for nothing. The others were also joining me laugh.

"Thanks Hotaru!" I suddenly muttered when I went towards Hotaru. With all my happiness, I flung my arms into hers. I was so happy! Luckily, this time Hotaru didn't bother firing me with the baka gun! Thank goodness.

"Idiot! You were such a stupid girl that's why we're just helping you." Hotaru mumbled.

"Gee…thanks Hotaru! You're really my best friend!" I cried.

"Come on now! Or we'll be late for the Last Dance." Ruka said and we begin to walk towards the place where the Last Dance was held. We arrive at the party with me holding Natsume's hands. The fan girls were giving me death glares but I don't care at all.

Sumire was crying over and shouting and came charging towards me. Unfortunately for her, Hotaru fired her baka gun at her and other fan girls were scared and didn't bother doing what she does.

Suddenly, a song that Natsume compose was played. I look at Natsume and he nodded. We then went to the stage.

"Do you want to know a secret Polka?" Natsume said grinning as he grabs the microphone.

"What?" I asked happily.

"I actually kiss you when you were sleeping. Remember the time when I was sick?." He said as he kissed me in the cheeks. I grinned and he then begin to sing. Yep… I do remember that one…I never think that it was Natsume who kiss me…that jerk…

**It's hard to believe**

**That I couldn't see**

_**You are always there beside me**_

_**But I was alone**_

_**With no one to hold**_

_**But you were always right beside me**_

"Do you know the first song that I compose?" Natsume asked again.

"Hmm…dunno…what?" I asked.

"It's the song entitled 'Accidentally in Love'." He said.

"Oh! That's the song that your dad always sings whenever we played with each other. That's why…I'm the girl right?" I asked.

"Of course Idiot." He said.

_This feeling's like no other_

_**I want you to know**_

_**I never have someone**_

_**That knows me like you do**_

_**The way you do**_

_**I've never have someone**_

_**As good for me as you**_

_**No one like you**_

_**So lonely before I've finally found…**_

_**What I've been looking for…**_

"Mou Natsume…you should stop saying idiot to me. I'm not an idiot." I said pouting.

"You are an idiot. You don't even realize that I love you already since we're still children…idiot." He said grinning obviously teasing me again.

"Okay I'm an idiot Natsume…that is…**your **idiot." I said.

"I don't like the sound of that…too mushy to say the least…" he said.

_So good to be seen_

_So good to be heard_

_**To have to say a word**_

**So long I was lost**

**So good to be found**

_**I'm loving having you around**_

**This feeling's like no other**

_**I want you to know**_

_**I never have someone**_

_**That knows me like you do**_

_**The way you do**_

_**I've never have someone**_

_**As good for me as you**_

_**No one like you**_

_**So lonely before I've finally found…**_

_**What I've been looking for…**_

"You know Natsume, I think I'll take back my words about the happiest thing that happen in my life." I said.

"Why?" Natsume asked.

"Because…the happiest thing that ever happen in my life is when I met you Natsume." I said grinning.

"Whatever." Natsume said grinning.

"I love you Natsume…" I said happily.

"Aishteru Polka." Natsume said and then we shared another passionate kiss again.

Oh…and you want to know what happen to the others? Well…

"Ano…Nonoko-chan…may I have this dance?" Koko said nervously but altogether compose. Nonoko cried happily and accepted his hands and they dance.

It looks like, Koko, like Natsume, always annoys Nonoko to get her attention and Nonoko, like me, must have been charmed by those guys. As for Anna and Yuu's…

"Yuu-kun…have some of this cake." Anna said giving Yuu a piece of her chocolate cake.

"Really Anna?" Yuu asked ecstatically.

"Of course." Anna said happily watching Yuu eating her home-made chocolate that was for Yuu alone.

As for Ruka's…well…

"Ano…Hotaru…can I be your Last Dance partner?" Ruka asked nervously.

"No." Hotaru said firmly.

"Demo…demo…Hotaru who is your dancing partner? Mikan-chan already has." Ruka said.

"No one." Hotaru said.

"Why?" Ruka asked.

"I'm still eating here idiot. Stop bothering me." Hotaru said as she eats a big piece of lobsters. Ruka groans but don't worry…in the end they ended up as couples like us. Hehehe…And just like any fairy tales…**WE LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER!**

**DONE! My first fan fiction that is done! Yehey! I'm so happy! Hehehee…and please give your reviews about what you think of the whole story already! Thanks so much for reading my fanfic…I'm really soo happy! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed!!! *cries tears of joy***


End file.
